Número 18
by Milla Maia
Summary: Este ano, Bella Swan decidiu passar o Réveillon sozinha em casa, bebendo Whisky em uma caneca e assistindo a filmes do Woody Allen. Ela não esperava que Edward Cullen, um ex-namorado, fosse aparecer depois de 10 anos para uma visita pra lá de suspeita.
1. Notas

**SINOPSE**

Este ano, Bella Swan decidiu passar o Réveillon sozinha em casa, bebendo Whisky em uma caneca e assistindo a filmes do Woody Allen.

Ela, definitivamente, não esperava que Edward Cullen, um de seus ex-namorados, fosse aparecer depois de 10 anos para uma visita pra lá de suspeita.

Após alguns minutos de conversa e algumas doses de Whisky, os dois acabam rememorando a paixão adolescente que um dia os envolveu.

O intenso "interlúdio" acaba e Bella ainda não sabe o motivo do retorno inesperado de Edward a sua vida, até que, nos três primeiros segundos do Ano Novo ele pergunta:

- Bella Swan, aceita se casar comigo?

E ela precisava aceitar, ou Edward estaria em apuros.

**Nota da autora:**

Esta é uma one-shot que _pediu_ para ser escrita no último dia do ano passado (2011).

Espero que vocês gostem!

Ah, ela contém o primeiro lemon que escrevi na vida e foi postada inicialmente no Nyah!

Opinem, ok? Um feedback é bem legal e eu gosto muito de ler a opinião de vocês através de reviews.

Estou trabalhando em dois capítulo bônus...

Ah, isso é importante: Personagens (nomes e algumas características físicas) são da Stephenie Meyer. O enredo e as personalidades de Edward e Bella, são meus.

Logo, não plagie ou copie indevidamente, por favor.

=)


	2. 18 Isabella Swan

**18 Isabella Swan**

Há exatamente um ano, nesse mesmo segundo, eu estava beijando Jared Cameron sob a escada principal da casa de veraneio dos Black em Montauk, Hamptons. Jacob – o meu então namorado – havia organizado uma grande festa para celebrar o Ano Novo.

Eu já estava um tanto cansada de Jacob Black – ele gostava demais de ostentar a sua condição multimilionária de existência e, por isso, não era propriamente um exemplo de boa educação ou elegância – e, assim, quando Jared me puxou em direção ao corredor lateral à escada, numa sala secundária, infiltrando-nos no escuro e beijando-me a seguir, eu correspondi. Correspondi com entusiasmo, na verdade.

Fomos interrompidos antes que tivéssemos tempo suficiente para alcançar o _próximo estágio, _contudo. Jacob escolheu aquele mesmo momento para levar a prima a uma visita ao "escurinho" abaixo da escada. Desafortunadamente, eles estavam se beijando quando se aproximaram de mim e de Jared – nós estávamos concentrados fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa – e, por isso, quando todos aqueles corpos repletos de adrenalina se esbarraram, assustamo-nos e gritamos. É óbvio que nos reconhecemos imediatamente, mesmo com toda aquela falta de iluminação.

Jacob não terminou comigo imediatamente, é claro. Havia muitos convidados espalhados pela casa e faltava apenas uma hora para a meia noite. Ele precisava beijar a namorada bem-sucedida quando todos gritassem "um!", ou todos comentariam a situação suspeita pelo ano seguinte inteiro.

Jared era um dos _melhores _amigos de Jacob e depois que o meu namoro acabou, até sugeriu que tivéssemos algo. Eu recusei, é claro. Nunca passamos daquilo que tivemos sob aquelas escadas.

Muita coisa mudou neste último ano.

Eu fui promovida, namorei Mike Newton (um ex-colega de trabalho, que acabou se mudando para a Califórnia), comprei um novo apartamento e comecei a apreciar bastante o sutil gosto de carvalho do Whisky.

Além disso, este ano eu optei por passar o _Réveillon _sozinha, assistindo a uma maratona de filmes do Woody Allen e bebendo uma dose de Whisky em minha caneca verde fluorescente favorita.

Uma colega de trabalho havia me convidado para ir à festa do _Roosevelt Hotel_ e eu também cogitei a possibilidade de ir à _Times Square, _mas pensei melhor e a perspectiva de beijar alguém desconhecido no primeiro instante do ano que vem não me apeteceu.

Woody Allen tem um buquê de flores numa das mãos e bate à porta de _Nettie Goldberg_, em "Small Time Crooks", quando o meu celular vibra sobre a mesa de centro, a minha frente. Sei quem é antes mesmo de verificar o número na tela do aparelho. Pego o controle do DVD e aperto o _pause_, antes de atender.

- Oi, mamãe!

- Oi, Bella, querida! Como você está? – Ela fala alto demais e imagino que esteja em alguma grande festa. Olho o relógio que há perto da televisão e vejo que faltam 10 minutos para as 23h. Minha mãe mora em Kansas City, assim, devido à diferença de fuso horário, para ela, faltam 10 minutos para a meia noite.

- Estou bem! E você? Está se divertindo?

- Como nunca, meu amor! Phill é realmente o homem da minha vida... E estou em uma festa linda! Onde você está? Está acompanhada?

- Oh, mamãe... Estou acompanhada, sim. – Se eu disser que estou deitada em meu sofá, trajando a minha confortável camisola de algodão e, principalmente, se eu disser a ela que estou _sozinha_ ela não vai parar de me criticar por isso pelos próximos 366 dias.

- Qual o nome _dele_, querida?

- Hmmm... Woody, mãe.

Ela passa os próximos quatro minutos falando sobre como "eu estou na idade adequada para começar uma família e ter filhos". Depois disso, dá pra ouvir mais ruídos do outro lado da linha e minha mãe grita que ela deve se preparar para a contagem regressiva.

- Escute, Bella!

Ela provavelmente tirou o celular da orelha e ergueu-o com o braço, pois escuto um coro gritar:

- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Assusto-me bastante quando gritam o "um!", pois neste exato instante, alguém toca a campainha do meu apartamento.

Levanto-me, mas não sei precisamente o que fazer: _ninguém_ normal tocaria a campainha de alguém às 23h do último dia do ano. Eu moro no Bronx e, definitivamente, New York não é o lugar mais tranqüilo ou seguro do mundo. Minha mente me bombardeia com imagens de homens encapuzados tentando invadir meu apartamento.

É uma teoria plausível: alguém toca a campainha do apartamento para saber se ele está vazio e então arrombá-lo. Afinal, quem quer que seja que está lá fora está à porta do _meu_ apartamento, ou seja, o meliante já conseguiu entrar no prédio.

Decido olhar pelo olho mágico e simplesmente gritar alguma coisa como: "eu e meu marido estamos muito ocupados, vá embora", caso seja alguém suspeito lá fora.

Encaminho-me para a porta, pensando em como existem bandidos miseráveis e que não apreciam qualquer data comemorativa ou confraternização. Verdadeiros mercenários.

Estou me erguendo na ponta dos pés, para olhar pelo olho mágico, quando penso que, afinal, pode simplesmente ser algum vizinho, incomodando-me por um motivo qualquer – como os vizinhos geralmente o fazem – ou simplesmente querendo me convidar para a sua festa, agindo com cordialidade – como os vizinhos geralmente o fazem.

O homem lá fora não é um dos meus vizinhos, contudo, é estranhamente familiar. Não familiar como um camarada que se parece com o Marlon Brando quando jovem ou algo assim. Familiar como alguém que conheci no colegial ou na universidade.

Concluo que, definitivamente, aquele cara não é um bandido e, por isso, abro a porta quando ele parece estar se virando para se afastar – e, provavelmente, ir embora.

- Você está em casa. – Ele diz quando se recupera muito elegantemente do susto que levou quando eu abri a porta de supetão. Ele sorri, também.

- Bem, sim.

- Sou Edward Cullen. Você se lembra de mim, Isabella? – Verifico todos os homens que se chamam Edward e que eu conheci em alguma altura da vida e lembro-me de dois: o avô de Lisa, a minha colega de quarto na época da universidade e um antigo namorado dos tempos do colégio.

Sim, aquele definitivamente é Edward Cullen, um de meus ex-namorados mais antigos. Talvez ele tenha sido o terceiro ou quarto.

Os seus cabelos cor de bronze são muito bonitos, os olhos verdes muito expressivos e o sorriso aberto muito atraente. Apesar de não me lembrar plenamente do aspecto estético de Edward na época em que namoramos, há pelo menos 10 anos, lembro-me que ele também foi um garoto deslumbrante.

Não consigo me recordar de qual foi o motivo do término do namoro, entretanto.

- Edward! Lembro-me sim. Colegial em Seattle.

- Exatamente! Eu sei que não é o momento adequado para uma visita e provavelmente você vai se arrumar para sair, mas será que poderíamos trocar algumas palavras? – Ele dá uma olhada discreta em meu corpo. Só aí me lembro que estou usando a minha camisola branca e recatada.

- Na verdade, eu não vou sair. Entre, por favor. Sente-se, eu volto já.

Vou ao meu quarto, onde pego e coloco o meu robe de seda verde, que estava sobre a cama. Não vou tirar a camisola, porque, possivelmente, a conversa com Edward não vai demorar muito – ele deve ter alguma festa para ir.

Volto pra sala imaginando qual pode ser a natureza da visita dele: é Réveillon, logo, dificilmente, trata-se de negócios; pode se tratar de uma visita cordial, mas não nos vemos há pelo menos oito anos e não mantivemos contato, o que torna essa opção implausível; ele pode estar tentando consertar os erros do passado ou algo assim, para se purificar antes do Ano Novo começar (eu sei que isso acontece geralmente no dia de Natal, como em "A Christmas Carol", mas pode ser que ele tenha decidido fazer isso agora). Será que ele fez algo grave para que terminássemos? Será que ele me traiu ou algo assim? Eu não me lembro, absolutamente.

- O seu apartamento é bem legal. E "Small Time Crooks" é um bom filme. O que você está fazendo? Uma maratona de filmes do Woody Allen ou algo assim? – Ele faz a última pergunta apontando o dedo indicador à pilha de DVDs de filmes do Woody Allen que está no chão, ao lado da mesa de centro.

Sinto que Edward está tentando ser _legal _comigo. Talvez ele tenha me traído com alguma líder de torcida enquanto éramos namorados, afinal.

- Obrigada. Pelo apartamento, eu digo. E, sim, esse filme é um dos meus preferidos do Woody e você está frente a frente a uma aficionada pelos trabalhos dele. Bem, Edward, sobre o que você gostaria de conversar comigo, afinal? De antemão, já deixo claro que eu não continuo magoada por você ter me traído com alguma líder de torcida gostosa enquanto namorávamos no colegial, ok? Assim, pode ficar tranqüilo que o seu pedido de desculpas já foi aceito, se este for o caso.

- O que? Eu não traí você com uma líder de torcida enquanto namorávamos!

- Oh, não? Bem, desculpe-me... É que eu não consegui me lembrar de qual foi o motivo para o fim do nosso namoro, então, pensei que talvez houvesse alguma traição e muitas lágrimas em nosso passado. Você está aqui para tentar consertar erros do passado e começar o Ano Novo bem, certo? Porque eu estou supondo que se trata de algo assim.

- Não exatamente, Isabella.

- Eu... Hmmm... Não gosto muito que me chamem de Isabella, sabe? Prefiro Bella.

Ele bate na testa com uma das mãos e arregala os olhos de uma maneira muito sexy. Esse terno Armani que ele está usando, definitivamente, faz com que ele fique deliciosamente atraente.

- Bella! É claro. Bem, Bella, eu não estou aqui para pedir desculpas ou algo do gênero. – Ele bagunça os cabelos e, depois, coça a nuca. Está visivelmente nervoso. – Eu precisava ver você por que... É um tanto complicado dizer, mas eu...

- Você quer uma dose de Whisky?

- Sim, claro. Obrigado. – Ele suspira aliviado.

E, mais uma vez, a noite foi salva por Bella Swan! Ele está nervoso demais, o pobrezinho. Preciso acalmá-lo para que ele me diga o que faz aqui depois de 10 longos anos. Ele nem sequer foi o meu namorado mais importante! Será que _eu_ fui a namorada mais importante _dele_ e por isso ele me procurou hoje, para declarar o seu amor eterno por mim? Humpf! É óbvio que não.

É mais provável que ele esteja precisando de um empréstimo. Essa seria uma explicação pra ele surgir assim, do nada, parecendo o homem mais gostoso de NY neste terno bem cortado. Ele está aqui para me seduzir e conseguir dinheiro!

Definitivamente, não. Meu Deus, o relógio dele é um _Audemars Piguet! _Deve ter custado mais caro do que o meu carro. O Tom Cruise usa um desses!

Não consigo pensar em mais motivos para que ele esteja aqui.

Volto da cozinha com um copo em mãos, vou até o mini-bar e pego a garrafa de Whisky. Entrego o copo a Edward e sirvo-lhe uma dose. Coloco um pouco mais em minha caneca, que está sobre a mesinha do telefone, ao lado do sofá, antes de depositar a garrafa sobre a mesa de centro.

Sento-me ao lado de Edward e tomo um gole daquela bebida áurea.

Quando olho para ele, percebo que o mesmo está prendendo o riso.

Ele não é muito eficiente nesse intento e quando ele ri, olhando para as minhas mãos, percebo que é por que eu estou bebendo Whisky em uma caneca de plástico verde fluorescente.

- Eu estou na minha casa, com licença! Ele ri mais um pouco.

- Você é incrível, sabia? Uau!

Mesmo que um pouco fora de contexto, as palvras dele são ditas com sinceridade e dão uma inflada no meu ego. Decido, assim, que mesmo usando aquela camisola horrível e aquele robe de seda puído – e, provavelmente, estando descabelada – eu serei _sedutora_ com Edward Cullen.

- E então, Sr. Cullen, o que é que você faz da vida?

- Eu sou vice-presidente da _Frank Russel Company. _E controlo a _Russel Investments. _Pela sua expressão, imagino que você conheça a empresa.

- É claro que sim! Eu trabalho em Wall Street, afinal.

A _Russel Investments _tem escritórios em todo o mundo, mas a sede é em Seatle. O mercado financeiro atual está, praticamente, sob a hegemonia da _Russel_, que desenvolve planos de investimento e também atua com serviços relacionados a corretores, seguradoras e consultores de investimento. É uma grande companhia, definitivamente.

- Wall Street? O que você faz?

- Sou consultora financeira. Que grande coincidência, não? – Penso melhor. – Ah, não, você está aqui a negócios, não é? Mas era tão necessário assim que você viesse no dia 31 de Dezembro, às 23h?

- Não, Bella. Quero dizer, não exatamente. Além disso, eu não esperava que você estivesse em casa. Apenas queria conferir o endereço, saber se era aqui que você morava mesmo, porque eu estive no seu antigo prédio, no Upper East Side. Eu disse ao porteiro que nós havíamos estudado juntos e ele, muito gentilmente, informou-me o endereço daqui. Quando eu cheguei, havia uma senhora muito simpática saindo e quando eu perguntei se você morava aqui, ela disse que acreditava que você estivesse em seu apartamento e permitiu que eu entrasse. Eu só toquei a campainha por que eu já estava aqui dentro, mas eu não esperava que você estivesse em casa. Aliás, você não deveria estar em alguma festa por aí neste exato momento, Srta. Swan?

- Humpf! Eu digo o mesmo a você Edward! Mas, no meu caso, foi uma decisão de última hora. Tenho andado muito cansada e faz tempo desde a última vez em que eu simplesmente parei e... Respirei. Além disso, tenho 27 anos. A perspectiva de aproveitar uma festa despretensiosamente deixou de ser tão aprazível quanto antes, entende? E beijar algum desconhecido no instante em que o Ano Novo começar também não é algo que me atraia tanto neste momento.

- Eu não sou um desconhecido, certo? – Ele deposita o copo vazio sobre a mesa de centro. E retira a minha caneca (ainda pela metade) de minha mão, dando o mesmo fim à mesma.

- Não.

Pelo rumo que a conversa tomou – ou melhor, pelo rumo que eu conferi à discussão – já era previsível o que aconteceria ali.

Ele me beijou intensamente e, no fim das contas, aquele beijo delicioso não pareceu desconhecido, mesmo. Por que os meus lábios reconheciam os lábios dele e, instintivamente, a minha língua também quis traçar os contornos daqueles lábios macios e hábeis – e ela também se sentiu _em casa_.

Quando ele sugou o meu lábio inferior – a força na medida certa – foi impossível conter um gemido. E o som que eu emiti deve ter sido muito sensual – ou sexual – por que, imediatamente, ele se inclinou sobre mim, prensando todo _o meu corpo_ contra o sofá.

Eu estava muito concentrada em beijá-lo quando aquela vontade incontrolável de tê-lo nu junto a mim me assolou. Ele estava vestido demais. Nós estávamos vestidos demais.

Infiltrei minhas mãos em seu paletó, correndo-as por seu abdômen e por seu peitoral firmes antes de alcançar seus ombros e afastar a peça, removendo-a rapidamente. Ele se ergueu parcialmente, pressionando o seu baixo ventre contra o meu enquanto jogava o blazer em algum canto da sala, afrouxava a gravata, retirando-a a seguir. Enquanto ele fazia _isso_, empenhei-me em desabotoar a sua camisa social branca. Ele me ajudou, ao final, e aquele torso desnudo _maravilhosamente _esculpido se desvendou ali, pairando sobre mim, ao alcance dos meus olhos e mãos. E lábios, é claro.

Soergui-me até que minha boca pudesse entrar em contato com a sua pele exposta – uma pele pálida, homogênea e macia, recoberta por pêlos espessos e claros – e comecei a distribuir beijos molhados pela região. Edward já estava embrenhado no intento de deixar-me nua, também – e ele perceberia o quanto a sua tarefa iria ser mais fácil do que a minha -, desfazendo o laço do meu robe e aproveitando-se do fato de eu estar com o tronco afastado do sofá para retirar a peça. _Quase pronto._

Ele solto um _urro_ baixo e demorado enquanto eu beijava e aprisionada um de seus mamilos entre os dentes, e quando eu ia dar atenção ao outro, Edward me afastou, deitando-me novamente e permanecendo soerguido – a sua pélvis fazendo movimentos rítmicos contra a minha.

_Pobre mamilo abandonado._

Percebi que ele estava impaciente para retirar aquela camisola horrível – que agora percebo, é quase transparente, por ser bem fina, permitindo que ele antevisse o contorno e a sombra dos meus seios de modo bem nítido. Ele não afasta a ereção das minhas _partes de garota _quando posiciona as mãos em ambos os lados da minha cintura e começa a puxar o tecido para cima – _que mãos imensas são aquelas!_

Como eu já havia previsto, ele arfa quando vê que aquela é a minha última peça de roupa. Ou talvez ele tenha arfado por que, agora, há apenas a sua calça e, provavelmente, a sua cueca entre _nós _– não há homens que usem calça social sem cueca, há? Eu espero que não, pois seria bem... Esquisito.

- Céus, Bella. Você me mata, assim.

Eu o puxo para um novo beijo – eu já disse o quanto os lábios dele são os melhores que eu já experimentei?

- Eu quero você. – Sussurro em seu ouvido, antes de morder o lóbulo de sua orelha. Parece que eu encontrei o seu _X do tesouro_ (ou a zona mais erógena do seu corpo) por que ele treme contra mim como se houvesse uma corrente elétrica perpassando seu corpo, o atrito entre nossos sexos torna-se ainda mais intenso e, vorazmente, ele beija o meu seio direito.

Agora é a minha vez de tremer. _Parabéns, Edward_. Você acaba de achar o _meu_ X do tesouro.

Fico realmente surpresa e até mesmo desconsertada quando olho para o seu rosto – os seus olhos presos em meus olhos, os seus lábios presos em minha pele sensível e rósea – e percebo que estou exacerbadamente próxima de alcançar o orgasmo. É quase tântrico, por favor!

Eu nunca senti algo assim na vida! É como se Edward pudesse ler a minha mente, por que ele dá um sorriso torto – ainda com o meu mamilo entre os lábios. Mas eu sei o que aquele sorriso representa: o meu rosto está ardendo demais para que eu não esteja parecendo um tomate neste instante. Ele não pode ler a minha mente, mas pode ler o meu corpo.

E o meu corpo está gritando a palavra _orgasmo_. Enquanto eu gemo _Edward, _demoradamente.

Não consigo entender como ele foi capaz de retirar a calça e os sapatos sem que eu percebesse, mas ele agora está usando apenas uma boxer branca – _ele é supersticioso, vejam só!_ – quero dizer, ele estava usando até um segundo atrás, quando eu envolvi os seus quadris com minhas coxas e, depois, subi os joelhos o suficiente para prender as laterais da cueca dele com os dedões dos pés e fui esticando e afastando as pernas o suficiente para tirar aquela peça de seu corpo e _ele_ se revelar para mim.

Gememos em uníssono quando os nossos sexos se encontram, livres de barreiras.

Estamos em sintonia quando nos tocamos, ao mesmo tempo.

Ele é tão belo, grande e _quente _lá embaixo quanto o é aqui em cima.

As mãos dele são, realmente, as melhores que meu corpo já sentiu. E as maiores, também. O que é aquilo? Uau.

- Oh, céus, Bella... – Ele geme em meu ouvido e eu torço internamente para que ele não diga algo como "você está tão molhada pra mim!" ou "você é _tão_ apertada!", por que isso, com certeza, já está muito batido pra mim e, no fim das contas, excita-me tanto quanto quando dizem "vai chover amanhã". – Eu nunca estive tão excitado.

_Oh, céus, Edward! Eu também não._

Quem é esse homem, afinal?

Uau!

Um _deus do sexo, _no mínimo!

Nossas mãos estão _trabalhando_ no mesmo ritmo. Esse cara só pode ser uma fonte infinita de orgasmos, por que, _céus!_, eu estou próxima ao precipício mais um vez. Mas não vou lançar-me tão facilmente. Não se eu não tiver a companhia dele.

Aumento a velocidade dos meus movimentos e ele tira a sua mão de _mim, _segurando firmemente as minhas e afastando-as de seu _corpo_.

Solto um protesto, que fica preso na garganta, como um soluço, quando ele fricciona a ereção contra meu clitóris. Ele sabe exatamente o que está fazendo.

E não se trata de tortura chinesa ou Krav Magá. _Trata-se do melhor sexo da minha vida. _

- Hmmm... Bella. – Ele se posiciona na minha entrada e começa a entrar.

- Oh, Edward. – A minha voz sai arrastada demais e quase não a reconheço. É quando eu percebo que eu tão bem sei exatamente o que estamos fazendo. Ou melhor, o que estamos em vias de fazer.

- Camisinha! – Olho para ele horrorizada e a compreensão nubla seus olhos, também.

- Desculpe-me, Bella, eu não... – Ele não pode colocar a culpa apenas em si.

Começo a afastar-me para ir ao meu quarto, buscar a bendita camisinha. Espero profundamente que ele não _saia do clima_ nesse meio tempo. Eu ficaria _extremamente frustrada_ se isso acontecesse.

- Não, Bella... Não vá. – Ele diz em um muxoxo.

- Vou buscar uma camisinha, Edward. Você não sabe o quanto eu o quero neste momento, mas...

Quando vou me erguer, estamos ainda tão enroscados que ele acaba caindo sobre o tapete abaixo de nós.

Eu fico por cima.

- Não, Bella. Não é preciso. Eu tenho camisinhas na carteira.

_Oh, é claro que você tem. _Não sei por que, mas o pensamento de Edward tendo uma vida sexualmente ativa por aí – como a aparência dele e a sua posição profissional prevêem – não me agrada em absoluto.

Ele nos gira e começa a espalhar beijos por todo o meu pescoço, meus seios, minha barriga e, finalmente, meu sexo. Ele é contido, e isso me agrada – como se estivéssemos nos conhecendo ainda ou algo assim, como se fôssemos alcançar uma maior intimidade no futuro e, só então, ele se mostraria mais ousado.

Percebo que ele está dividindo a concentração entre beijos leves e cuidadosos em minhas _partes de garota _e alguma coisa que ele está fazendo com as mãos. Ah, sim. Ele apanhou a calça que estava ao nosso lado e retirou a carteira do bolso traseiro. Está pegando a camisinha.

Quando ele volta, traçando uma linha de beijos de meu sexo a minha boca, já está abrindo o invólucro e colocando a camisinha.

Estamos nos beijando profundamente quando ele me penetra.

O meu gemido é tão alto que mais parece um rugido.

Ele afasta os lábios e olha-me nos olhos, profundamente.

Começamos a mexer os quadris em sincronia, fazendo-os colidir deliciosa e ritmicamente.

Após alguns minutos, com pequenas alterações na velocidade da penetração, Edward desce uma das mãos – que estava em meu rosto – para a minha coxa, erguendo-a de modo a se acomodar melhor, indo mais fundo.

A outra mão continua em meu seio esquerdo, fazendo uma massagem com as pontas dos dedos. Sinto-me no Céu, dividida entre a sensação deliciosamente suave aqui em cima e a sensação intensa e profunda de _poder_, por tê-lo dentro de mim lá embaixo. Forte.

Começamos a acelerar.

Ele enterra o rosto na curva do meu pescoço e suga a pele como se a vida dele dependesse disso.

Começo a sentir aquela queimação agradável e, ao mesmo tempo, dolorosa em meu baixo ventre e sei que o meu segundo orgasmo da noite está próximo.

Edward começa a se contrair e tremer sobre – e dentro de – mim. Ele também está perto.

O clímax me acomete e, a seguir, Edward também o alcança. Ele se dilata tanto em meu interior que um orgasmo inesperado e ainda mais potente me acerta como um raio, logo quando ele se solta sobre mim.

Estou trêmula e satisfeita quando ele se ergue nos braços e beija-me longamente. Ele quer me mostrar que está tão _pleno _quanto eu, por que aquele beijo, sem dúvidas, não foi apenas um beijo.

Após alguns instantes, ele rolou para o lado – nossas pernas ainda entrelaçadas – e começou a fitar-me, deitando-se de lado e firmando o cotovelo no chão, dobrando o braço e apoiando a cabeça na mão.

Não sei há quanto tempo estamos assim, só olhando um para o outro, mas não deve ser muito, pois começamos a escutar pessoas gritando, de apartamentos vizinhos, a contagem regressiva.

Ele está comigo há apenas uma hora, mas é como se estivéssemos juntos há anos. Eu poderia supor que seja por que já fomos namorados, mas sei que não é. Isso foi há dez anos e eu não me recordo de quase nada do Edward daquela época.

- 5, 4, 3... – Edward me dá um selinho rápido.

- 2, 1! Quando nos afastamos, dizemos ao mesmo tempo:

- Feliz Ano Novo, Edward.

- Bella Swan, aceita se casar comigo?

A priori, eu não compreendo o que ele diz. Apenas me inclino e beijo-o. Depois de um tempo, ainda com os lábios colados eu entendo o que ele havia dito e começo a rir.

Ele só pode estar fazendo uma brincadeira comigo.

Quando interrompemos o beijo, ele me olha espantado.

- Isso é um sim? – Ele parece um pouco atônito quando faz a pergunta.

- Você está falando do pedido de casamento?

- É claro! Eu fiz o pedido e você me beijou. Isso quer dizer que você aceitou a proposta, certo?

Quando ele se manifesta tão confiante e sério, percebo que não se trata de uma brincadeira. E, céus, eu começo a pensar que talvez o melhor sexo da minha vida tenha sido com um homem _louco_.

- Edward, você não pode estar falando sério.

- É claro que estou, Bella. Estou pedindo-a em casamento.

- Nós não nos víamos há dez anos, Edward! Nem sequer nos conhecemos mais. O que eu sei sobre você, é o que você me disse antes que fizéssemos sexo! Eu nem mesmo me lembro qual foi o motivo do término de nosso namoro.

- Você disse que estava apaixonada por aquele seu melhor amigo, Timothy ou algo assim.

- Ah, na verdade era Tyler Crowley.

- Que seja. E quanto a não nos conhecermos, existe ato mais intimo do que o sexo? Se, sim, foram os beijos que partilhamos. Além disso, eu também sei que você não gosta de ser chamada pelo nome _Isabella_, por que esse era o nome da sua avó paterna cruel, por isso prefere que lhe chamem de _Bella_. Sei que você cora quando está envergonhada e, ainda mais, quando está excitada. Sei que você gosta do seu trabalho e é muito boa no que faz. Sei que é uma mulher responsável e inteligente, mas que também é simples e divertida. Além disso, sei que você se sentiu atraída por mim tanto quanto eu no instante em que nos vimos, esta noite. E que esse foi o melhor sexo da sua vida, por que também o foi para mim.

_ Uau._

Eu não me lembro de muitas coisas sobre o Edward Cullen que namorei no colégio, aos 17 anos. Recordo-me que ele era um dos camaradas mais bonitos da escola, estava no time de futebol americano, mas não era tipicamente popular: ele era bem calado, apesar de estar sempre acompanhado por garotas. Nós ficamos juntos por uns cinco ou seis meses e ele adorava me levar ao cinema. Ele era primo da Alice Brandon, uma das minhas melhores amigas da época, com a qual eu perdi contato após a formatura. Acho que ela estava morando em Lion, França, na última vez em que trocamos e-mails, há uns oito anos atrás. Acho também, que era Edward o meu ex-namorado de cabelos desgrenhados que sempre se esquecia de tirar as meias enquanto fazíamos sexo. Eu achava um pouco estranho, mas eu acabei me acostumando e até achando um pouco sexy com o passar do tempo.

Ele está esperando que eu fale alguma coisa quando lanço um olhar para os seus pés e eles estão sem meias. Ele segue o meu olhar e dá um riso.

- É, eu costumava me esquecer das meias. Mas não me culpe! Eu ficava nervoso demais na hora do sexo até que fiz 20 anos.

Nós rimos juntos.

- Por que você quer se casar comigo?

- Bella, eu espero sinceramente que você não pense que eu a seduzi deliberadamente, apenas para fazê-la concordar com a minha proposta, ok?

- Edward, eu o seduzi.

Nós rimos e eu me sinto impelida a beijá-lo de novo.

- Vamos à explicação, ok? Pra começar, o meu avô, o maior acionista da _Russel_, morreu há quatro meses.

- Sinto muito, Edward.

- Obrigado. – Ele suspirou como se procurasse as palavras que devia dizer. – Antony foi um grande homem de negócios. Ele me influenciou muito, motivou-me a seguir carreira como financista. Durante toda a vida ele foi muito consciencioso e angariou um patrimônio substancial. Mas quando completou 70 anos ele começou a querer aproveitar a vida. Eu o apoiei, é claro. Ele merecia uma aposentadoria tranqüila e diversão, depois de tantos anos dedicados exclusivamente ao trabalho. A minha avó morreu antes que eu nascesse, então, ele ficou muito tempo sozinho. Eu já imaginava que ele arranjaria uma companheira, mas confesso que me surpreendi quando, há três anos, ele se casou com Catherine, uma mulher de trinta e cinco anos. Eu não quis ser preconceituoso ou algo assim, por isso evitei pensar muito sobre o assunto até que eu conhecesse a moça. Fiz bem, no fim das contas, por que ela realmente o amava. Eles se conheciam há muitos anos, pois ela era garçonete em uma _Café _em frente ao antigo escritório do meu avô. Eles foram muito felizes, no pouco tempo que tiveram juntos.

Ele pára e retoma o fôlego.

- Meu avô tinha um testamento, é claro. Ele deixaria tudo o que tinha para Catherine, e previa, no documento, que o dinheiro – todo o dinheiro – deveria ser empregado em um investimento, que ele já deixara em trâmites de efetivação para possíveis eventualidades. Um investimento de alto risco que agora se mostra uma rua sem saída. Meu avô me deixou como beneficiário do testamento, caso alguma fatalidade acontecesse a Catherine, mas, curiosamente, ele manteve o mesmo plano de investimento como uma medida compulsória para a homologação testamental. Eu imaginei que ele houvesse feito isso para que a Catherine conseguisse gerir o dinheiro de forma adequada, mas não entendi quando soube que a medida se estendia a mim, que trabalho com a gestão de investimentos... Ainda não entendo. Os dois morreram em um acidente automobilístico na Espanha. Eu não me importaria em perder o dinheiro que, então, seria meu. Porém, quando o testamento foi lido, eu soube que _todo_ o patrimônio do meu avô seria convertido neste investimento. Alguma falha do advogado que lavrou o documento. Até a casa em que meus pais moram e os prédios em que o meu avô mantinha orfanatos, um no centro de Seattle e outro aqui, em New York devem ser vendidos e, o valor arrecadado, investido. O mesmo se aplica às ações da _Russel_. Apenas o meu avô poderia anular o testamento, ou seja, ninguém mais pode fazê-lo. Assim, casar-me foi a solução encontrada. Eu e meus pais chegamos à conclusão que essa é a única saída, pois como o testamento prevê um _plano_ de investimento de alto risco pré-elaborado e não o investimento em si, a minha condição de casado – com divisão total de bens – inviabiliza essa utilização do dinheiro, que deixa de ser apenas meu, apenas do herdeiro, e torna-se também patrimônio de minha esposa. Ou seja, essa cláusula absurda do testamento perde o valor oficial assim que eu tiver uma Certidão de Casamento.

- Ok, eu compreendo. E você quer dizer que quando pensou que precisava se casar com alguém, você pensou em mim?

Ele parece ficar um pouco constrangido antes de respirar fundo, desviar os olhos e responder.

- Na verdade, não. A minha primeira opção era a minha namorada, Sarah, mas ela é uma mulher bem sucedida demais e independente demais. Assim, quando a pedi em casamento ela simplesmente terminou o namoro.

Eu fico um pouco indignada com aquela confissão. Mas, tenho que ser franca: eu não tenho esse direito, certo?

- Aposto que ela estará casada em seis meses.

- Eu duvido muito. Ela é muito controladora... – Ele diz revirando os olhos.

- Então, depois que a sua ex-namorada recusou o seu pedido de casamento, você pensou: "ah, Isabella Swan pode aceitar"? É isso?

- Não exatamente.

- Como assim, "não exatamente", Edward? A resposta é sim ou não.

- Eu fiz uma lista. Com os nomes de minhas ex-namoradas.

- E eu estava entre elas, é claro.

- Sim. Por isso eu lhe procurei.

- Mas você deve ter se encontrado com outras de suas antigas namoradas antes de chegar até aqui, certo? Você não mora em New York.

- Você está certa.

Ele começa a ficar enrubescido e, ao mesmo tempo em que sinto o meu coração apertar por ele ser tão lindo e imprevisível e apaixonante, eu sinto o sangue correr aceleradamente em minhas veias, retumbando em minhas têmporas, em virtude de uma _possibilidade_.

- E você foi tão... Persistente com todas as anteriores? Fez sexo com todas elas a fim de convencê-las a se casarem com você?

- Não! – Ele se exaspera. - Eu serei sincero com você, Bella. Eu tenho sido sincero o tempo todo, acredite. – Ele diz, olhando diretamente em meus olhos e, por isso, sei que é verdade. - Você é a ex-namorada número 18 da minha lista. Listei-as em ordem cronológica: as mais recentes, primeiro, porque eu imaginava que assim fosse mais fácil. Alguma delas deveria aceitar! Contudo, no fim das contas, nove delas já estão casadas, uma está se divorciando, três estão namorando os "homens de suas vidas" segundo a opinião delas, uma está namorando uma garota e, é claro, outras três bateram a porta na minha cara, sem que eu pudesse falar uma palavra sequer. Além disso, eu tive sorte por não ter tido que viajar por todo o país. Você é a única das minhas ex-namoradas que não mora mais em Seattle.

- Compreendo. – Eu digo, seca. A possibilidade de Edward sair por aquela porta, indo atrás da mulher que é o número 19 da lista, é torturante demais.

Ele me olha intensamente e, por incrível que pareça, acho que é _dor_ o que vislumbro em seus olhos.

Eu não sei muito bem o que se passa aqui, dentro de mim. Uma briga entre a racionalidade e a vontade de estar com Edward de novo, de novo e de novo, talvez. A questão é que eu estou cogitando aceitar essa proposta inesperada.

Não é uma proposta irrecusável, aliás.

Quando Jacob me pediu em casamento, alguns meses antes do fatídico encontro sob a escada, eu simplesmente disse _não. _Eu nem pensei muito no assunto. E eu estava com ele há pelo menos um ano, na época.

A última proposta irrecusável que eu recebi foi quando a minha vizinha que vende lingeries da _Victoria's Secret_ disse que me venderia uma calcinha pela metade do preço se eu comprasse um lindo body de seda.

A proposta de Edward estava longe de ser irrecusável. Mas eu queria aceitar. _Oh, como eu queria._

Ele trava o maxilar. Suspeito que ele esteja considerando o meu silêncio como uma negativa.

- Case-se comigo, Bella.

Ele parece tão inseguro quando diz essa frase, mesmo que pretendesse soar confiante, que é impossível conter o sorriso.

- Sim.

Os olhos dele se abrem totalmente, grandes como pratos.

Então, o sorriso torto nasce em seu rosto e ele se inclina para me beijar.

Após alguns instantes, quando nos afastamos em busca de ar, ele parece pensar por um momento.

- É importante que você saiba que vamos nos casar com divisão total de bens, ok? Metade da herança será sua.

- Oh, não! Eu não quero metade do seu dinheiro.

- E eu não quero me divorciar de você, Bella.

- Nós nem estamos casados ainda, Edward!

- Você entendeu o que eu disse, Bella! Eu não consigo explicar como, mas eu sei que tudo dará certo. E a herança fará parte do patrimônio da família.

Dessa vez, sou eu quem se aproxima e beija-o. De repente, uma pergunta surge em minha mente e interrompo o beijo subitamente.

- E se eu não aceitasse?

- Bem, vejamos... – Ele pega um papel dobrado que estava dentro do bolso externo do paletó que está jogado no chão, ao lado do sofá. – A penúltima da lista é Tanya Denali. – Ele aperta os olhos, faz uma careta e sorri, entregando-me a lista.

- Oh, não! Eu me lembro de odiar Tanya Denali no colégio!

- Então se case comigo. Pode parecer estranho que eu diga isso após dez anos e com tantos interesses escusos envolvidos, mas eu iria querer me casar com você mesmo que a situação fosse outra. E sabe por que, Bella Swan?

Enquanto ele diz isso, corro o olho pela lista:

Sarah Parker _Odeia os homens. __DESCONSIDERADA!_

1 Brenda Sullivan _Não gostava de sexo. _PREFERE MULHERES.

2 Leah Clearwater _Não era confiável._ ODEIA-ME.

3 Lucy Clearwater _Era confiável demais. _CASADA (odeia-me).

4 Chloë Stephen _Era loura. _CASADA.

5 Tifany Smith _ Era baixa. _ESTÁ NAMORANDO O "HOMEM DA VIDA DELA" (?)

6 Lindsay McHenry _ Não me lembro muito bem. _ODEIA-ME.

7 Juliet Reed _ Era atriz. _CASADA.

8 Betsy Lewis _ Era engraçada. _ESTÁ MUITO FELIZ COM O NAMORADO.

9 July Johnson _Não me lembro muito bem. _CASADA.

10 Margo Morris _Era modelo. _ESTÁ NAMORANDO.

11 Milly Davis _Era modelo (?). _CASADA.

12 Carrie White _Era muito insegura. _ODEIA-ME.

13 Jennie Young _Era morena. _CASADA

14 Emily Wright _Não me lembro muito bem. _CASADA.

15 Joanni Adams _Era ruiva. _CASADA.

16 Tasha Baker _Era líder de torcida. _CASADA.

17 Lauren Mallory _Ninfomaníaca. _ESTÁ SE DIVORCIANDO (eu não conseguiria me apaixonar por ela).

18 Isabella Swan _Eu poderia me apaixonar por ela (era amiga da Alice). _

19 Tanya Denali _Tinha uma voz horrível (tentar apenas se não houver outra maneira)._

20 Jane Volturi _Não me lembro nem da cor dos cabelos._

Eu ainda estou tentando absorver _o que_ ele escreveu ao lado do meu nome, enquanto acompanho o que ele diz, quando Edward toca meu queixo com a mão e, suavemente, faz com que eu levante o rosto na direção do seu e olhe em seus olhos.

- Por que você é única. – A voz dele é rouca e profunda quando ele fala.

Depois, encosta sua testa à minha e sorri zombeteiro quando completa:

- E por que eu adoraria chamá-la de Sra. Cullen todas as noites, enquanto você estiver gemendo no meu ouvido.

- Meu Deus. Você pegou pesado, sabia? – Eu solto uma gargalhada.

Ele faz isso comigo. Faz-me ter uma certeza completa e esdrúxula de que este ano será incrível – e que os próximos também serão, desde que nós estejamos juntos.

- Pesado? Eu diria rígido e forte. – Ele disse enquanto infiltrava a poderosa ereção no interior do vértice de minhas coxas.

- Droga, Edward. – Eu gemo, mordendo o pescoço dele a seguir. – Vamos ao altar!

- Oh, não. Primeiro nós vamos para sua cama. – Ele se levanta, tendo-me atada à sua cintura com as pernas e ao seu pescoço com os braços. – Qual é a porta do seu quarto, Bella?


	3. Bônus: 7 Edward Cullen  PARTE I

******NOTA DA AUTORA: **

Oi!

Essa é a primeira parte do bônus "7 Edward Cullen", com o POV do Edward... Espero que vocês apreciem e comentem, ok?

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>7 Edward Cullen<strong>

**#Edward's POV#**

- Não, mãe. Eu ainda não contei a ela e ela também não pode ser informada sobre o que acontecerá hoje à noite até que seja o momento, ok? A senhora sabe muito bem o que é uma _surpresa_, mãe. E é isso o que eu estou preparando para a Bella.

Nós já estamos conversando há pelo menos trinta minutos e, mesmo amando profundamente a minha mãe, Esme já está começando a me desconsertar e _estressar_ com os seus constantes apontamentos sobre eu ter que ser extremamente prudente quando o assunto é _Bella_.

Não que minha mãe não goste de minha esposa. O inverso, na verdade. As duas se tornaram muito _amigas_ nos últimos dois meses. O que, obviamente, tem me rendido constantes sermões maternos sobre "como tratar minha esposa como a uma rainha", sobre como um ato impensado de minha parte pode causar danos ao meu matrimônio e sobre como eu devo planejar cada passo em relação à Bella como se eu estivesse jogando uma difícil partida de xadrez, sempre priorizando o seu bem-estar e sempre pensando que os seus sentimentos estão em xeque.

Esme parece não perceber que os _meus_ sentimentos também estão nesse mesmo tabuleiro.

Minha mãe costuma dizer que o _mínimo_ que eu posso fazer é não magoar Bella, já que ela aceitou se casar comigo e ajudou tanto _nossa_ família.

Assim, a questão de eu ainda não ter dito a Bella, em _alto_ e _bom som,_ que eu _a amo_ é algo que parece atormentar minha mãe de uma forma inenarrável. Mas o fato de eu estar esperando o momento certo para dizer a Bella o que eu sinto por ela não significa que ela não saiba _exatamente_ o que eu sinto por ela.

Eu tenho certeza de que ela sabe, na verdade.

E o que aconteceu na noite passada se mostrou uma prova elementar de que a minha cautela não é contraproducente: pelo contrário. Eu preciso ir com calma, neste momento, já que eu e Bella não estávamos imbuídos de _calma_ no início de nosso casamento.

Nosso afoito casamento.

_Pensar_ em Bella sempre me faz refletir sobre como uma vida pode dar um giro de 360° em um átimo, em um piscar de olhos.

E eu penso em Bella o tempo _todo_.

Felizmente, apenas_ pensar _no tal giro não me deixa tonto. Ou eu viveria tendo vertigens por aí.

E é a donzela que desmaia quando encontra o seu valente cavaleiro andante, não é?

Quero dizer, não damas como a _minha_ Bella.

Ela é do tipo que _mata_ o dragão. E depois _agarra_ o cara em apuros.

Foi o que ela fez comigo, afinal.

* * *

><p>Há exatamente cinco meses eu acreditava estar perdido: precisava urgentemente de uma esposa, o trabalho e todos os problemas concernentes à <em>Frank Russel Company<em> estavam consumindo todas as minhas energias e, por mais que eu tentasse relaxar e espairecer, o meu humor estava péssimo havia um tempo longo demais.

E qual era a explicação para todos os males de minha existência?

Se eu fosse um tanto cínico, poderia afirmar que era a falta de sexo.

Fazia um mês que a minha última namorada, Sarah, havia terminado o namoro - pois achou inadmissível a minha proposta de casamento – e eu ainda não havia me prontificado a conseguir uma nova parceira sexual. _Eu precisava conseguir uma esposa, oras! _Isso era desmotivador demais para a minha libido.

Além disso, Sarah tinha algumas _manias _quando o assunto era sexo. Como jamais transar às quartas-feiras ou quando as variações percentuais diárias, na NASDAQ, das ações da _Isilon Systems_ eram menores do que 0,5%. E digamos que a cotação da empresa de Sarah, na bolsa de valores, estava tendenciosamente _negativa _nos meses anteriores ao nosso término.

Assim, a frustração sexual precedente somada à abstinência prolongada posterior poderiam ser justificativas plausíveis para o meu mau-humor e minha desesperança em relação ao caos completo que havia se instalado em minha vida.

Mas esse não era o ponto.

A situação era um tanto mais complexa. E nada que não pudesse piorar _um pouco_ mais.

Os meus problemas se agravaram de modo insustentável quando Emmet (o meu primo idiota e, _injustamente, _sexualmente ativo) chegou à sala da vice-presidência da _Frank Russel Company _(a minha sala), dizendo o quão selvagem e _satisfatória_ a sua última noite havia sido.

Ele foi muito _gráfico_ ao descrever a loura escultural que o havia... _Agradado_, na noite anterior. E, também, na exposição meticulosa de todas as maneiras sem pudores como a tal mulher o havia _aprazido, _é claro.

- Edward, meu chapa. – Ele disse, soltando um suspiro estranhamente nostálgico. – Aquela era a garota mais gostosa que eu já havia visto na vida! E, pense no monumento: aquelas pernas longas, aquelas coxas torneadas e aqueles seios _colossais_. Sério! Eu cogitei que, assim que ela voltasse para nos servir a entrada, eu não me conteria e a _tomaria_ ali mesmo, sobre a mesa, na frente do tio Carl e de todos aqueles escrotos da _Melbourne Investments_. Aquilo seria o melhor dos _pratos principais_, sem dúvidas.

Mas o _pior_ ainda estava por vir...

- Pobres australianos. Eles praticamente babavam todas as vezes em que ela se aproximava. E o _melhor_ ainda estava por vir, meu caro. Em certa altura da noite, a loura deliciosamente sexy derramou molho branco sobre a minha calça... Foi aí que eu soube que ela seria _minha_. Porque ao tentar me limpar, a garota praticamente _bateu uma _pra mim, Edward! Isto por que nós ainda estávamos no restaurante! Aí, enquanto o seu pai tentava convencer aqueles idiotas a adiarem o prazo final da compra das ações, eu dei um jeito de procurá-la. O que posso dizer? Que mulher... Que mulher! Eu _a provei_ dentro de uma daquelas câmaras frigoríficas. Uma experiência inédita pra mim, é claro. Mas surpreendentemente, eu nunca tinha sentido tanto calor na vida! Ela soube me recompensar, mesmo que de modo paliativo, se é que você me entende. Quando eu voltei, seu pai e os pobres babões da_ M.I._ nem sequer haviam notado a minha ausência. Seu pai estava um pouco _transtornado_, mas eu não consegui me concentrar totalmente na discussão, porque eu e minha deusa havíamos marcado um encontro para depois do expediente dela e eu estava bastante ansioso, como era de se esperar. E, Edward... Foi uma das melhores experiências sexuais da minha vida. Ela simplesmente deixou que eu fizesse tudo. Tudo, meu caro. T-u-d-o. Quando foi a última vez que uma garota deu _tudo _a você?

Eu poderia ter socado o Emmet naquele momento, afinal, eu nem me lembrava direito da última vez em que eu havia feito sexo _meia boca_, quiçá sexo completo _e_ selvagem! O idiota merecia uma surra, eu sabia. Contudo, uma parte da explanação chauvinista dele (e eu sei que não são muitos homens que se referem a outros homens usando esse termo, mas eu sou um cara sensível – ou, pelo menos, tento ser) havia prendido a minha atenção, tirando qualquer possibilidade de análise mais profunda sobre a tal loura escultural e a sua _desenvoltura_ de estrela pornô: meu pai havia ficado _transtornado_.

Carlisle, o meu pai, é o homem mais calmo e centrado que eu conheço. Quando, há quatro anos, eu sofri um acidente automobilístico grave e quebrei a perna direita e algumas costelas, além de ter uma concussão leve, a minha mãe ficou previsivelmente desesperada. O meu pai, por sua vez, manteve a tranqüilidade e apenas me perguntou: "você prefere ficar no seu apartamento ou ir para nossa casa?". Além disso, quando soubemos da morte do meu avô e de Catherine, havia dois meses, meu pai foi quem se assegurou de todos os trâmites quanto aos velórios e às cremações. Eu o vi chorar é claro – e aquela foi a primeira vez – mas ele foi contido e sóbrio, seguindo os moldes de sua personalidade.

O Emmet, com a sua percepção e sensibilidade de um urso pardo com neuropatia idiopática sensorial obviamente não se ateria àquele detalhe; mas eu sim.

- E o prazo foi prorrogado, Emmet? – Eu, apreensivo, perguntei.

- Não, Edward. Como já prevíamos, os representantes da _Melbourne _continuam muito intransigentes. O prazo final para vender as ações da _Russel_ e os imóveis do seu avô e então investir o capital na compra daquelas ações ainda é o mesmo. _Fevereiro._

- Ações de uma companhia aérea australiana às portas da falência, você diz. E ações a um preço pateticamente exorbitante, é claro. – Eu disse, exasperado.

O que eu temia estava prestes a ser consumado: o testamento de meu avô seria homologado em poucos meses e, então, aquela cláusula absurda, que impunha a conversão de todo o patrimônio de meu avô em um investimento de alto risco planejado pela companhia financeira australiana _Melbourne Investments,_ teria que ser efetivada.

O plano de investimento consistia na compra de 49% de todas as ações de uma companhia aérea em decadência – um negócio sem _qualquer _perspectiva favorável, mesmo a longo prazo.

Quatro anos antes, se os acionistas da _Quantas_ (que já foi uma das mais importantes companhias aéreas da Oceania) houvessem concordado com a venda da corporação ao consórcio da _Airline Partners Australia, _talvez esse investimento se tornasse possível e rentável, um dia. Mas, na época, o consórcio, formado por empresas nacionais e internacionais que objetivavam arrematar a companhia, ofereceu $5,45 por ação e a oferta foi recusada pelo conselho de acionistas da empresa.

A última cotação parcial tinha sido de $2,65 a ação. Mas, ainda assim, os acionistas exigiam $8,30 por ação! Ou seja, tratava-se de um investimento inexeqüível e, teoricamente, impraticável por uma empresa susceptível às regras básicas do mercado financeiro. Nada conseguiria me demover da idéia de que os diretores da _Melbourne Investments _e o advogado que havia lavrado o testamento de meu avô tinham agido de modo antiético, pois não havia explicação coerente pra que o meu avô aceitasse aquele plano de investimento tão arriscado e tão claramente fadado ao fracasso.

- Nós vamos perder a _Russel _a menos que consigamos revogar a homologação do testamento. – Eu concluí, repetindo, pela milionésima vez, aquilo que eu, Emmet, meu pai e todo o corpo administrativo da _Frank Russel Company_ estávamos cansados de saber.

"Ou que eu consiga uma esposa em tempo hábil". Prorroguei o raciocínio, intimamente.

- Edward, você sabe que é bem mais fácil conseguir um casamento de conveniência, certo? – Emmet questionou, como se houvesse lido os meus pensamentos. - Basta dizer as três palavrinhas mágicas e qualquer mulher, excetuando-se a sua última ex-namorada, aceitará o seu pedido: _comunhão de bens. _Ou melhor, diga as quatro e não haverá hesitação: _comunhão universal de bens._

- Deixe o seu deboche para outro momento, Emmet. Eu nem sequer tenho uma namorada, neste momento. Quanto mais uma possível esposa. Eu não vou me casar com qualquer uma. Você sabe disso.

- Eu havia me esquecido do quanto você é romântico, primo. Pena que a união civil gay no Estado de Washington ainda não tenha validade legal como _casamento_, né, meu chapa?

Naquele momento eu me encolhi de raiva e respirei fundo, desejando que Emmet sumisse no ar.

Eu estava prestes a estrangulá-lo.

- Edward, eu já revisei o testamento de seu avô mais vezes do que posso contar com os dedos de ambas as mãos. _Não há furos. _O documento foi muito bem elaborado e todas as cláusulas foram perfeitamente engendradas. Não há margens para revogar ou anular a sua legitimidade. A menos que você se case com comunhão total de bens, como os seus pais sabiamente propuseram.

- Mas eu não posso fazer nada em relação a isso, Emmet. Eu não posso encontrar uma desconhecida e simplesmente perguntar: "aceita se casar comigo?".

- Então, pode ir se acostumando com a idéia de perder o emprego, vender a casa dos seus pais e deixar aquelas pobres crianças órfãs sem um teto.

Emmet sabia que mencionar a perda da casa de meus pais e dos edifícios que sediavam orfanatos em Seattle e em New York era algo que me sensibilizava. E me deixava _transtornado _de um modo como meu pai jamais ficaria.

Eu havia tomado fôlego para contra-argumentar, mas me interrompi antes que Emmet o fizesse. No instante em que ele me olhou com olhos arregalados, eu supus que mais _merda _sairia de sua boca, como era corriqueiro.

- Você não quer se casar com uma desconhecida, mas você sempre namorou muito, Edward! E você conhecia as garotas com as quais namorava, é o esperado. Quem você namorou antes da Sarah?

- Brenda Sullivan. – Afirmei sem muita convicção.

- Ah, é claro. A _socialite _gostosa que, claramente, dava em cima da sua mãe. – Ele tinha que gargalhar daquilo, é claro. – Talvez você tenha que pensar na namorada anterior, também. Assim, você tem duas possibilidades.

Foi aquela palavra – _possibilidades - _o queme deu a _grande idéia_:

- Vou fazer uma lista. É isso! – A perspectiva de conseguir uma esposa, de repente, não me parecia mais tão assustadora ou impossível. Eu namorei muitas garotas desde o colegial, afinal. Alguma delas deveria ser bonita, inteligente, compatível e atraente o suficiente para se casar comigo. Alguma delas deveria me achar bonito, inteligente, compatível e atraente o suficiente para aceitar o meu pedido, também. – Você é genial, Emmet! Genial! Vou começar pelas mais recentes. Enumerar as minhas ex-namoradas em ordem cronológica.

E assim, após dois dias explorando os recônditos de minha memória, eu tinha em mãos uma lista com 20 nomes (desconsiderei a Sarah, obviamente).

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong> **Brenda Sullivan** _Não gostava de sexo. _

Eu encontrei o endereço de _Brenda_ no catálogo telefônico. Ela continuava a residir na mesma casa luxuosa em que residia na época em que namorávamos.

Recordando-me de nosso relacionamento, eu poderia concluir que o meu último ano (se eu também considerasse a ex-namorada número 0) havia sido regado a mulheres bonitas e frustração sexual.

Muita frustração sexual, aliás.

A namorada de Brenda foi quem abriu a porta para mim, naquela noite em que a visitei. As duas foram muito simpáticas, mas preferi não fazer a _difícil_ proposta à Srta. Sullivan quando ela me perguntou _como estava a minha mãe._

**1 ****Brenda Sullivan** _Não gostava de sexo. _PREFERE MULHERES.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Leah Clearwater<strong> - _Não era confiável._

Consegui o telefone de _Leah _na lista telefônica, também, e preferi ligar a visitá-la pessoalmente, pois me lembrava de que nosso relacionamento havia deixado _ressentimentos. _

Não em mim, é claro.

No primeiro dia, ela desligou o telefone na minha cara tão logo eu me identifiquei como Edward Cullen.

No segundo dia, ela me atendeu em minha quarta tentativa e mandou eu "me foder".

No terceiro dia, ela me atendeu mais calmamente.

_- Não sei por qual motivo você está insistindo tanto, seu bastardo, mas eu simplesmente odeio você e o fato de você ser tão gostoso não mudará isso, ok? _– Ela disse, sem tomar fôlego ou dar pausas. -_ Não ligue mais. E não ouse tentar falar com a Lucy também, entendeu? Ela se casou com o babaca do Edmund e demorou muito tempo pra superar o que eu fiz, então, não volte das cinzas pra importuná-la. Nós odiamos você, otário._

E foi assim que eu cortei mais dois nomes de minha lista. As irmãs _Lucy_ e _Leah Clearwater_.

**2 ****Leah Clearwater** _Não era confiável._ ODEIA-ME.

**3 ****Lucy Clearwater** _Era confiável demais. _CASADA (odeia-me).

* * *

><p><strong>4 Chloë Stephen<strong> - _Era loura. _

A próxima da lista era a altruísta _Chloë_. Ela havia sido a minha enfermeira enquanto estive internado no hospital, em virtude do acidente há quatro anos. Não me lembrava muito bem dela: apenas recordava-me de que ela era loura, sempre estava vestindo roupas brancas e era bastante paciente.

Não encontrei o nome dela no catálogo telefônico, assim, usei o _Google _para ver se conseguia alguma informação.

Na sua página em uma rede social, acabei descobrindo que ela estava casada e havia mudado a cor dos cabelos.

A (agora) _Sra. Jones_ era morena.

**4 ****Chloë Stephen** _Era loura. _CASADA.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Tifany Smith <strong> _ Era baixa. _

Também achei o perfil de _Tifany _em uma rede social.

O seu _status de relacionamento _era "namorando" e estava curiosamente acompanhado pela frase "o homem da minha vida".

**5 ****Tifany Smith** _ Era baixa. _ESTÁ NAMORANDO O "HOMEM DA VIDA DELA" (?)

* * *

><p><strong>6 Lindsay McHenry <strong> _ Não me lembro muito bem. _

_Lindsay McHenry_, a ex-namorada número 6, não tinha um perfil na internet, assim, regredi ao meu método primário de investigação: a lista telefônica.

Ela bateu a porta em meu nariz, quando eu fui vê-la.

Assim, concluí que Lindsay me odiava e também a cortei em minha lista.

**6 ****Lindsay McHenry** _ Não me lembro muito bem. _ODEIA-ME.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Juliet Reed <strong> _ Era atriz. _

**8 Betsy Lewis ** _ Era engraçada. _

**9 July Johnson ** _Não me lembro muito bem. _

**10 Margo Morris** - _Era modelo. _

**11 Milly Davis **- _Era modelo (?)._

Da mesma maneira, liguei para _Juliet Reed _(que estava casada), _Betsy Lewis _(que me disse, entre gargalhadas, que estava muito feliz com o namorado atual até que se cansasse dele), _July Johnson _(que estava casada), _Margo Morris _(que estava namorando) e _Milly Davis_ (que também estava casada).

**7 ****Juliet Reed** _ Era atriz. _CASADA.

**8 ****Betsy Lewis** _ Era engraçada. _ESTÁ MUITO FELIZ COM O NAMORADO.

**9 ****July Johnson** _Não me lembro muito bem. _CASADA.

**10 ****Margo Morris** _Era modelo. _ESTÁ NAMORANDO.

**11 ****Milly Davis** _Era modelo (?). _CASADA.

* * *

><p><strong>12 Carrie White <strong>_- Era muito insegura. _

_Carrie_, a ex-namorada número 12, trabalhava na barbearia em que eu ia ocasionalmente.

Eu não travava diálogos muito longos com ela desde a época da universidade, quando namoramos em umas férias de verão.

Ela se mostrou bem hostil quando eu quis prolongar o papo e, assim, eu optei por ir embora sem fazer a barba ou _qualquer proposta que fosse_, antes que ela decidisse bancar o _Sweeney Todd_ e tentasse cortar a minha jugular com sua navalha.

**12 ****Carrie White** _Era muito insegura. _ODEIA-ME.

* * *

><p><strong>13 Jennie Young<strong> - _Era morena. _

**14 Emily Wright** - _Não me lembro muito bem. _

**15 Joanni Adams** - _Era ruiva. _

_Jennie_, _Emily _e _Joanni _foram minhas colegas na universidade, assim, consegui os seus e-mails em uma mala-direta dos ex-alunos da minha turma de Economia da Universidade de Washington.

As três foram muito cordiais em seus e-mails de resposta, dizendo-me que estavam bem e, curiosamente, todas elas concluíram suas mensagens com seus respectivos nomes, mas sobrenomes diferentes (não eram mais Young, Wright ou Adams).

Deste modo, não precisei questioná-las para me inteirar de que estavam casadas.

**13 ****Jennie Young** _Era morena. _CASADA

**14 ****Emily Wright** _Não me lembro muito bem. _CASADA.

**15 ****Joanni Adams** _Era ruiva. _CASADA.

* * *

><p><strong>16 Tasha Baker<strong> - _Era líder de torcida. _

A única coisa de que me recordava de _Tasha _era que ela foi líder de torcida no colegial.

Pesquisando através do _Google, _consegui o endereço de seu consultório de psiquiatria.

Fui vê-la e, após os cumprimentos iniciais de praxe, perguntei se ela estava casada (mesmo que não houvesse uma aliança em seu dedo anular, eu preferia me certificar). Dra. Baker disse que sim, completando, placidamente, que _alguns homens também têm um relógio biológico que começa a apitar quando os "30" se aproximam._

É claro que ela estava errada.

**16 ****Tasha Baker** _Era líder de torcida. _CASADA.

* * *

><p><strong>17 Lauren Mallory<strong>_ - Ninfomaníaca. _

Também não me recordava muito bem de _Lauren, _mas havia um traço em sua personalidade de que dificilmente eu me esqueceria: sua _quase_ ninfomania.

Lembrava-me da empolgação dos primeiros dias de namoro e da exaustão em que eu me encontrava nos últimos. Nem os meus _hormônios adolescentes_ em polvorosa resistiram ao meu relacionamento com aquela garota.

Encontrei seu endereço através do catálogo telefônico e, quando fui vê-la, ela passou os primeiros trinta minutos da visita se insinuando descaradamente e criticando o futuro ex-marido (os trâmites do divórcio estavam em andamento).

Ela claramente havia colocado implantes de silicone nos seios – belos seios – mas no momento em que ela começou a tirar a blusa, mesmo que eu não a houvesse encorajado de forma alguma antes disso, eu compreendi que jamais poderia me casar com ela. Eu escaparia antes de chegar ao altar.

Na verdade, foi justamente isso o que eu fiz: escapei.

Deixando-a seminua e indignada.

**17 ****Lauren Mallory** _Ninfomaníaca. _ESTÁ SE DIVORCIANDO (eu não conseguiria me apaixonar por ela).

* * *

><p>Dessa forma, após mais de dois meses e meio de investigações, procuras e reencontros, eu havia localizado 17 de minhas ex-namoradas e não havia feito o pedido de casamento a nem sequer uma delas.<p>

Já começava a desistir do trabalho hercúleo que estava sendo encontrar uma noiva que eu conhecesse – mesmo que remotamente - quando vi que a ex-namorada número 18 da lista era _Isabella Swan_.

Restavam-me, então, apenas três opções:

**18 Isabella Swan** - _Eu poderia me apaixonar por ela (era amiga da Alice)._

**19 Tanya Denali** - _Tinha uma voz horrível (tentar apenas se não houver outra maneira)._

**20 Jane Volturi** - _Não me lembro nem da cor dos cabelos._

Eu me recordava bastante de Isabella, porque nós costumávamos assistir, alternadamente, a filmes do _Humphrey Bogart _e do _Woody Allen _em matinês de um antigo cinema no centro de Seattle, na época em que namorávamos.

É claro que não me lembrava de muitos detalhes, mas pelo que rememorava, ela era uma garota bonita, inteligente, compatível comigo e atraente.

Ou seja, _eu poderia me apaixonar por ela _um dia, caso nos casássemos.

Eu não poderia dizer a mesma coisa sobre nenhuma das outras ex-namoradas (principalmente sobre Lauren Mallory), assim, mesmo quando pesquisei na internet e no catálogo telefônico e não encontrei qualquer rastro de Isabella Swan, eu não desisti.

Foi no dia de Natal, quando liguei para Alice, minha prima que morava na França, que uma informação que eu havia _deixado passar_ se revelou diante de meus olhos e eu finalmente consegui o paradeiro de Isabella: as duas haviam sido grandes amigas durante o colegial. Assim, perguntei a minha prima sobre Isabella e, então, soube que na última vez em que as duas conversaram (havia mais ou menos oito anos) a minha ex-namorada número 18 estava morando em New York e Alice inclusive me passou o seu endereço, no Upper East Side.

Eu fiquei realmente empolgado, mas apenas pude deixar Seattle e procurar Bella na véspera de Ano Novo, após passar o Natal com meus pais e encerrar algumas pendências da _Russel _– que já começava a sentir a iminência do impacto que as vendas das ações de meu avô poderiam causar.

O lar do _Yankees _não estava muito diferente desde a última vez em que eu havia estado lá: a agitação e a grandiosidade novaiorquinas continuavam as mesmas.

Isabella Swan não morava mais no Upper East Side, mas, felizmente, o porteiro do seu antigo prédio foi solícito ao me informar o novo endereço da _Srta. Swan_ (estar ciente de antemão de que ela ainda estava solteira foi um alívio imenso).

E então, eu a reencontrei.

No momento em que a vi, eu soube que ela _tinha _que ser minha esposa.

Casamo-nos no dia 6 de janeiro, há pouco mais de dois meses.

Sem dúvidas, os últimos dois meses foram os mais felizes de minha vida – e não apenas por que eu tenho tido _overdoses _diárias do melhor sexo que eu poderia experimentar na vida ou por que a cláusula absurda do testamento de meu avô foi legalmente revogada, mas por que Bella é... Bella.

Cada dia ao lado dela é fabuloso.

* * *

><p>- Você tem certeza, Edward? Bella não ficará chateada? – A voz de minha mãe soa através do telefone, fazendo com que minha atenção volte para nossa conversa.<p>

O dia não havia começado muito bem – como um reflexo tangível dos problemas que surgiram na noite passada – e, tão logo aquela idéia brotou em minha mente, eu liguei para minha mãe.

- Chateada, mãe? Eu sinceramente acredito que a reação dela será positiva. Não se preocupe.

Eu precisava ter contado aquilo à Bella há alguns dias, mas eu realmente achava que a notícia era relevante demais para não ser dada em uma ocasião especial. E hoje fazemos dois meses de casados, então, eu posso considerar um jantar de reconciliação e pseudo-aniversário de casamento uma ocasião bastante especial.

- Dá última vez em que eu quis fazer uma surpresa pro seu pai, ele acabou no hospital, você sabe, Edward. – Minha mãe continua paranóica.

- A minha surpresa não envolve uma banheira de hidromassagem e espuma escorregadia, mãe. – Eu solto uma gargalhada entrecortada.

- Sim, mas envolve os sentimentos de Bella. Ela deveria ter participado da _decisão_, Edward.

Ela não pode sequer cogitar que _nós dois_ tivemos uma discussão atípica ontem e eu acabei dormindo no sofá da sala. Se Esme sequer suspeitasse disso, ela provavelmente ligaria para Bella e obrigaria minha esposa a manter uma distância segura de mim até que eu a merecesse de volta.

Sem dúvidas, minha mãe é a _melhor sogra do planeta_.

- Mãe, eu sou seu filho, não sou? A Bella sabe o que eu sinto por ela. Ela sabe a força dos meus sentimentos e eu, mais do que ninguém, vou sempre prezar pelos sentimentos da mulher com quem eu me casei. Agora, será que a senhora poderia repetir os ingredientes e as quantidades, por favor?

- Edward, querido, eu sei. E eu amo você. Só prometa-me que você dirá as _palavras mágicas _à Bella hoje, sim? E que você não vai colocar alcaparras demais no salmão, também.

- Mamãe! – Suspiro, vencido. – Eu direi, sim. A senhora é uma estraga prazeres, ok? Eu ia levá-la a um lugar idílico, como Paris ou Veneza, para me declarar.

- Eu realmente não entendo a sua relutância, Edward. Diga a ela.

- Céus, mãe! A senhora repete incansavelmente o quanto eu tenho que ser cauteloso em relação à Bella. É o que eu estou fazendo, certo? Eu só não quero pressioná-la. Ou assustá-la.

- Três dentes de alho amassados. – Minha mãe diz, soando bastante contente.

O meu cérebro demora alguns segundos para contextualizar o que ela acabou de dizer. Quando eu me localizo, capturo uma caneta que estava ao lado do teclado do meu computador e começo a anotar.

**- 3 dentes de alho (amassados)**

- Certo, mãe. Anotado. Só um ponto, neste item: um dente de alho é aquele... Hmmm... – Busco a palavra em minha mente. – Aquele _bulbo_? Ou é um daqueles... Hmmm... _Gomos _que formam o bulbo? Eu nunca pensei sobre isso.

- O que você acha, Edward? Você mora sozinho há quase uma década, pelo amor de Deus! Você realmente quer cozinhar para a Bella? Eu já disse que, se você quiser, eu faço o jantar pra você.

- Eu já agradeci, mãe. Eu entendi todos os passos pra preparar a comida. Não será tão difícil. E, quanto a não saber identificar um dente de alho, saiba que eu sempre usei aqueles temperos prontos, que vêm num pote. Talvez eu possa usá-lo, não?

- Edward, aquele... Como você disse? Bulbo, por acaso, se parece com um dente? Não. Então, meu filho, não confunda uma "cabeça de alho" com um "dente", ok? Ou o seu peixe será fatal até para não-vampiros.

- Assistindo àqueles filmes de novo, mamãe? – É impossível não rir: minha mãe é uma verdadeira aficionada por filmes e livros sobre vampiros.

- Na verdade, no último filme sobre vampiros que eu assisti, eles não eram hipersensíveis ao alho. Mas vamos voltar aos ingredientes, sim? Dois quilos de salmão. Filé, ok?

**- 3 Kg de filé de salmão**

- Você não vai perguntar também o que é um filé, Edward?

- Deixa de gracinha, Dona Esme.

- Ok, querido. Vou falar tudo de uma vez, sim? Suco de um limão, um vidro de leite de coco, uma lata de molho de tomate, um daqueles copos de requeijão cremoso e as alcaparras. Sem exageros nas alcaparras, porque você conhece a esposa que tem.

**- 1 limão (suco)**

**- 1 garrafinha de leite de coco**

**- 1 lata de molho de tomate**

**- 1 copo de requeijão cremoso**

**- 1 pote GRANDE de alcaparras**

A lista daquilo que eu deveria comprar no supermercado, antes de ir para casa, assim, estava pronta.

- Tudo certo, Edward? Qualquer dúvida, enquanto estiver cozinhando, ligue-me.

- Sim, mãe. Obrigado por me ajudar, novamente. Beijos e até breve.

- Beijos, querido. _E nada de encher o prato da Bella de alcaparras! _– Pude escutar a sua última frase, enquanto afastava o telefone do ouvido, para desligá-lo.

Bella diz odiar alcaparras, apesar de não se incomodar com o gosto deixado por elas em alguns pratos, desde que ela não as veja.

Eu amo alcaparras.

Na última vez em que nós fomos almoçar na casa de meus pais – todos já sabiam da parcial aversão de Bella ao condimento –, eu peguei o grande pote de alcaparras de minha mãe e comecei a devorá-las, uma após a outra. Enquanto isso, minha esposa ficou fazendo caretas e repetindo _irritantemente_ que não me beijaria enquanto a minha boca estivesse com gosto de "condimento mutante". Eu a persegui e beijei-a mesmo assim, é claro.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<strong>

****E aí? O que achou?

A próxima parte desse capítulo bônus já está pronta... Postarei em breve!

Aguardo o seu review, ok?

Até mais,

Milla Maia


	4. Bônus: 7 Edward Cullen  PARTE II

**NOTA INICIAIS:**

****Oi, oi, oi!

Agradeço pelos reviews... E por aqueles que favoritaram e adicionaram a fiction aos seus alertas...!

=)

Esta aqui é a segunda parte do Bônus 1. A terceira e última parte virá em breve!

Ainda haverão mais dois capítulos bônus (além de 7 Edward Cullen).

Espero que vocês apreciem... E comentem!

!Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>#Bella's POV#<strong>

Há exatos dois meses e seis dias - no último dia do ano passado - Edward Cullen retornou a minha vida – com um sorriso sedutor, bons argumentos e uma proposta _muito _recusável.

A questão é que, mesmo se tratando de um pedido audacioso e questionável, eu não recusei a tal _proposta_.

O meu pai não poderia categorizá-la como _indecente, _já que Edward não havia solicitado que eu me tornasse uma das mulheres de seu _Harém _ou algo do gênero e, principalmente, já que a situação culminava com o Sr. Cullen colocando uma aliança dourada em meu anelar esquerdo – ou seja, era uma proposta totalmente _decente_ (mesmo que existissem alguns interesses escusos envolvidos na trama toda).

A minha mãe não poderia categorizá-la como _descabida_, já que, segundo Renée, eu estava na idade adequada para me casar (e ter filhos, mas isso _ainda_ não entrava em meus planos).

E, o mais importante: eu não poderia simplesmente categorizá-la como _irremediavelmente recusável_, pois Edward me envolveu de tal forma com sua imprevisibilidade, sua candura _sexy_ e seus cabelos desgrenhados que eu não poderia fazer outra coisa a não ser me _apaixonar imediatamente_ por ele e desejá-lo ardentemente (o que poderia soar deveras piegas e _bobamente romântico, _mas que, inevitavelmente, era algo verdadeiro e incontrolável).

Quando ele ressurgiu (e eu nem poderia usar aquela expressão corrente, "ressurgiu das cinzas", já que, depois de 10 longos anos desde o término, os rastros de um ex-namorado da adolescência, normalmente, nem existem mais na memória da maioria), quando ele me beijou, quando ele me fez sorrir e entregar-me tão plenamente durante o sexo, _Edward Cullen me encurralou_.

Era como se houvesse uma bifurcação no caminho que se apresentava a minha frente, diante de meus olhos: eu poderia continuar a minha vida atribulada em Wall Street, trabalhando incansavelmente por quase 60h semanais e obtendo todo o sucesso profissional do mundo – sem arrependimentos ou cheia deles – ou eu poderia aceitar o pedido de casamento inesperado, ajudar Edward a retirar da zona de risco o patrimônio dos Cullen que estava ameaçado pelo tal plano de investimento estipulado pelo testamento de seu avô e, de quebra, ter o melhor sexo da minha vida sete dias por semana (incluindo feriados e datas comemorativas) – sem arrependimentos ou cheia deles.

Obviamente eu não poderia continuar vivendo monótona e tranquilamente depois que o _meu – então – futuro maridão _bateu a minha porta, não é? Ele me arrancou do _lugar comum, _da minha zona de conforto e de tediosa estabilidade_. _Ele fez com que eu percebesse que alguma coisa estava faltando em minha vida. Na verdade, "_alguma coisa"_, não.

Alguém.

Edward Cullen.

Naquela manhã seguinte - dia primeiro de janeiro, a manhã posterior ao nosso _interlúdio de Réveillon _-, eu já imaginava que Edward não agiria como a maioria dos homens costumava agir após uma noite de sexo desenfreado (afinal, ele não poderia se levantar e sair furtivamente do meu apartamento, fugindo de qualquer compromisso - como os representantes do sexo masculino geralmente o fazem -, ou ele perderia a noiva – eu – e todo o seu "patrimônio nobiliárquico"). Ainda assim, eu me surpreendi bastante quando acordei recebendo beijos nas bochechas e carícias nos joelhos.

Nós havíamos agido com espontaneidade na noite anterior e durante toda a madrugada, mas ainda era como se fôssemos antigos "colegas de vida" que passaram muito tempo afastados e ainda não tinham todas as informações pessoais um do outro. Eu me sentia naturalmente confortável ao seu lado, mas não esperava que ele me tratasse com tamanho esmero, com tamanho carinho e, surpreendentemente, com tamanha _familiaridade. _Parecia um pouco surreal, apesar de já ter percebido que nós tínhamos muito em comum, ser acordada da maneira mais agradável do mundo por um camarada que havia sido meu namorado havia 10 longos – longos, longos, longos – anos e que, naquele momento, era o meu _noivo. _Eu não me lembrava da última vez em que havia sido despertada com carícias nos joelhos (os dedos pressionando a minha pele na medida certa, com suavidade e em movimentos prolongados), mas, aparentemente, _Edward se lembrava de tudo em mim_. Ele rememorava de tantos detalhes no que concernia a mim e às formas de me agradar que, naquele momento, tudo o que eu queria era capitular tudo o que eu pudesse extrair dos meus velhos "arquivos cerebrais" guardados naquela gaveta que havia sido esquecida até a noite anterior e que tinha aquele delicioso nome gravado a sua frente, identificando-a: "EDWARD CULLEN". Eu queria retirar todas as teias de aranha e toda a poeira de minhas lembranças que envolviam aquele homem fantástico que estava ao meu lado, em minha cama. E, sobretudo, eu queria encher uma centena de novas gavetas com tudo o que fosse possível descobrir sobre Edward. Eu almejava conhecê-lo, reconhecê-lo e, então, começar tudo de novo. Outra vez e outra.

Eu tinha certeza de que não me arrependeria, pois Edward era tudo de que eu precisava. E eu o queria intensamente.

Depois que nós cuidamos de nossa higiene matinal (eu tinha escovas extras no meu banheiro e, enquanto escovávamos os dentes, olhávamo-nos divertidamente através do grande espelho sobre a minha pia), eu preparei panquecas e Edward fez o café ("um café ralo e amargo", eu salientei, o que provocou uma careta nele e fez-me rir e abraçá-lo).

Enquanto tomávamos o desjejum, ele me convidou para trabalhar no setor de consultoria financeira da matriz da _Russel, _em Seattle_. _Explicou-me que a companhia começava a sofrer os impactos da possível _mudança administrativa, _mas completou que tudo se resolveria rapidamente, já que eu seria a _sua Sra. Cullen_.

Eu hesitei, é claro – fazia três anos que eu trabalhava na mesma empresa, e havia recebido a minha segunda promoção no ano anterior -, mas aí eu pensei: "Vamos nos casar! Não posso morar no extremo leste do país enquanto ele mora no extremo oeste. Principalmente porque depois de ontem, o nosso casamento pode ser um arranjo conveniente para ele, mas a minha vida sexual nunca mais será a mesma!"

Naquele momento, eu tentava me convencer de que a incrível afeição que já havia nascido entre nós (ou renascido, eu não saberia precisar ao certo) era fruto de nossa harmonia sexual – exclusivamente. Mas também estava nitidamente presente o fato de eu me sentir esdruxulamente plena e esquisitamente feliz ao lado de Edward, assim, eu sabia que não poderia me aferrar à tábua de salvação representada pelo elemento "sexo", por muito tempo.

Alguém acredita em "amor à primeira vista" hoje em dia? Pois é, isso não se aplica a minha relação com Edward. Eu já havia o visto antes, eu já havia o namorado antes, eu já havia o dispensado antes. O ponto-chave da coisa toda era que eu queria continuar vendo-o todos os dias, eu queria estar ao seu lado enquanto eu pudesse, eu queria ser a sua namorada e a sua esposa (o que me deixava apavorada e estupidamente contente, ao mesmo tempo) e, sobretudo, eu não queria me afastar dele nunca mais.

Tudo parecia tão definitivo e, simultaneamente, ilógico, que não restava muito espaço mental para refletir de modo racional sobre como o nosso casamento seria precipitado e blábláblá.

Por isso, enquanto Edward beijava todo o meu corpo com lábios afoitos, fitando-me com olhos admirados, eu concordei em ingressar na _Russel Company. _

Ele me contou que haviam tentado renegociar a data estabelecida para o início da efetivação do investimento inexeqüível previsto pelo testamento do seu avô, mas não haviam obtido êxito. Então, precisávamos nos casar o quanto antes e, por isso, nós embarcamos rumo a Seattle no dia 2 de janeiro, pela manhã. Eu ainda tinha uma semana de folga pela frente e só teria que retornar a NY quando o meu - sempre escasso - período de férias expirasse, para que eu assinasse a papelada da minha demissão (sem que fosse necessário solicitar ou cumprir o aviso prévio).

Edward já havia verificado os prazos para a liberação de uma licença de casamento no Condado de King (já que nos casaríamos em Seattle, mesmo) e, se a requerêssemos naquele mesmo dia, poderíamos nos casar na sexta-feira seguinte, dia 6 de janeiro, já que a permissão deveria ser solicitada com o mínimo de três dias de antecedência.

No aeroporto, eu liguei para Renée e contei-lhe a novidade. Ela gritou, entusiasmada, e disse que pegaria o próximo vôo de Kansas City para New York. Eu lhe expliquei que o casamento seria em Seattle e enfatizei que "o nome do noivo era Edward, não _Woody_". Eu esperava que ela demonstrasse um pouco de desconfiança e surpresa – além da _satisfação_ inegável, é claro -, mas ela apenas exclamou que "já não era sem tempo!", fazendo-me revirar os olhos. Edward riu ao meu lado durante toda a ligação.

Eu não liguei para Charlie naquele momento, pois somente pretendia avisá-lo sobre meu matrimônio quando eu já não fosse mais _uma mulher solteira_. Eu duvidava que ele se entusiasmasse tanto quanto Renée e prontificasse-se a tomar o primeiro vôo Quebec-Washington. Ele dificilmente saía do Canadá, desde que havia se mudado pra lá havia onze anos – e, se o fizesse, eu temia que ele convencesse o Edward de que se casar comigo não era a melhor opção -. _Meu pai sempre teve o irritante hábito de me subestimar – todo o tempo. _

Quando os filhos de Elizabeth, a prima canadense de Charlie, visitavam-nos em Seattle, durante as férias de Verão, quando eu era apenas uma garotinha que usava tranças nos cabelos e ainda tinha alguns "dentes de leite" na boca, meu pai estava sempre falando alguma coisa como: "você deveria trabalhar a sua dicção ao dizer o "R", Isabella", "observe a maneira como o seu primo Thomas pronuncia essa palavra!" ou "mastigue com mais calma e precisão, como sua prima Eliza". Era maçante e frustrante. Mas não tão ruim quanto as temporadas passadas, durante o feriado de Natal, na casa da mãe de Charlie, vovó Isabella Swan, em Quebec.

Ela era uma megera sádica e cruel e, enquanto Renée (que ainda era esposa de Charlie) não estava por perto, aproveitava-se de qualquer situação para obrigar-me a servi-la como _uma gata borralheira _ou, simplesmente, para dizer-me o quanto os meus dentes eram estranhos e o quanto eu não me parecia em nada com o seu adorado e perfeito filho – meu pai.

Eu me senti incomensuravelmente aliviada, aos 11 anos, quando, após o divórcio dos meus pais, o primeiro Natal chegou e Renée perguntou se eu preferia passar o feriado em Seattle, com ela, ou ir para o Canadá, com Charlie. _É claro que eu nunca mais vi a atroz vovó Isabella Swan na vida, não é? _Mesmo durante a minha adolescência, quando meu pai finalmente se mudou de vez para Quebec, eu optei por jamais colocar as solas dos meus All Stars em solo canadense outra vez.

Pois bem! Ainda no avião, a caminho de Seattle, eu fui invadida por uma onda de nostalgia. Edward e eu conversávamos como se aqueles 10 anos em que estivemos afastados um do outro não existissem. Ele me conhecia (isto estava nítido) e, entre uma pequena lembrança e outra, eu fui me recordando dele e de nosso antigo namoro; eu fui conhecendo-o de novo e encantando-me progressivamente. Eu me sentia confortável e _em casa _ao seu lado.

O vôo durou 5h40min e nós não paramos de falar por um segundo sequer. A memória de Edward era bem melhor do que a minha, eu tive que admitir, quando ele rememorou o quão desastroso foi o nosso primeiro encontro, mencionando detalhes como o pneu furado enquanto íamos para o restaurante e a sua camisa suja de graxa.

Eu acabei me lembrando de várias situações, também. Como a nossa _primeira vez macabra _no banco traseiro do volvo de Carlisle (o pai de Edward) quando os nossos movimentos exagerados acabaram rasgando e arrancando parte do estofado. Nós ficamos desesperados e pensamos em uma explicação absurda (mas que, na época, achamos que era super convincente): dissemos ao Sr. Cullen que havíamos dado carona a um mendigo doente e que, infelizmente, o estofamento do banco havia se estragado quando um dos sapatos do homem ficou preso na borda do assento. Carlisle ficou muito bravo, disse que nós havíamos sido irresponsáveis por levarmos o homem desconhecido para onde quer que fosse e, a seguir, comentou que o pacote de camisinhas de Edward ainda estava no chão do carro. Eu quase morri de vergonha, mas Carlisle riu e disse que estava tudo bem, enquanto meu - então - namorado envolvia meus ombros com um dos braços e olhava para os próprios sapatos, constrangido.

Também me recordei de uma das vezes em que fomos ao _Lunchbox Laboratory, _a lanchonete mais badalada em nossos tempos de "juventude transviada", e eu acabei me engasgando com o milkshake de chocolate. _Um acontecimento realmente memorável..._

Mas foi quando a comissária de bordo se aproximou, com um sorriso grande e insinuante demais na direção de Edward, que a verdadeira _discussão _– que se prolongaria pelas três horas restantes da viagem – começou.

Eu me senti estranhamente afrontada e incomodada com a atitude daquela mulher ruiva e voluptuosa. Ela usava um uniforme azul marinho horrível; contudo, de repente, aquele chapeuzinho e aquele colete apertado pareciam, pra mim, uma fantasia de Sexy Shop. Ela parecia uma atriz pornô - saída de um filme _trash _sobre fetiches com aeromoças – com o único intuito de seduzir Edward muito vulgarmente.

Ele foi educado, ao recusar os serviços dela, e, como ela nem sequer havia me oferecido uma água, um salgadinho (ou uma "rapidinha" no banheiro do avião, como ela provavelmente ofereceria a Edward se eu não estivesse ao seu lado, segurando possessivamente a sua mão), eu não me incomodei em ser gentil. Apenas entrecerrei meus olhos em sua direção e dei um sorriso vitorioso - enquanto observava-a se afastar - antes de começar a brincar com o belo espécime masculino ao meu lado, enquanto massageava a sua nuca e puxava alguns fios de seu cabelo que estavam ao alcance de meus dedos.

Naquele momento, eu queria que toda a atenção de Edward continuasse concentrada em mim, por isso, quando aquele pensamento cruzou minha mente, eu não pensei antes de externá-lo:

- Se eu tivesse uma lista... – Eu lhe disse. – Qual seria o seu número, hãn!

Ele riu, antes de propor que eu fizesse uma _lista mental_ ali, então.

O meu último namorado havia sido Mike Newton, um ex-colega de trabalho.

Edward me perguntou qual seria a característica a ser destacada, eu disse "era louro" e ele sorriu, quando eu fiz um gesto de desdém com os ombros.

O meu penúltimo namorado havia sido o famigerado Jacob Black.

Edward arregalou os olhos – provavelmente por conhecer o Black de algum lugar por aí - e disse-me que, sem dúvidas, deveria haver um "arrogante" na frente do nome _número 2_ da minha lista.

Eu concordei, é claro.

Antes disso, havia quatro anos, eu tinha namorado Stuart Lowel. A característica mais relevante? Ele jogava hóquei no New York Rangers.

O _número 4 _da lista era Patrick Button, um dançarino da Broadway. "Excêntrico" e "metrossexual" eram palavras que o descreviam muito bem.

O _número 5 _era James Whitmore, e a sua característica marcante era que ele tinha cabelos longos e um senso de moda terrível (mas eu estava na universidade, então, passava por uma dolorosa "fase alternativa").

O _número 6 _era Tyler Crowley que, por grande parte da minha adolescência havia sido o meu melhor amigo e que (infelizmente, eu descobri tarde demais para recuar) tinha um hálito terrível. Além disso, ele havia me traído com uma líder de torcida gostosa. _Que grande amigo, Tyler se mostrou no fim das contas, não é!_

E, finalmente, Edward Cullen, o _Número 7._

Ele gargalhou, quando eu disse que _teria _que colocar ao lado do seu nome que "ele costumava se esquecer de tirar as meias quando fazíamos sexo". _Eu não disse, também, que eu teria que mencionar que ele tinha os olhos mais lindos que eu jamais vi. _Seria piegas demais para que eu tivesse coragem de expressar verbalmente. Mas eu pensei nisso, é claro.

Depois, Edward perguntou quem era o _Número 8_ da minha lista. Eu disse que eu poderia me lembrar de três ou quatro namorados anteriores a ele, mas _quem_ realmente importava estava ali, ao meu lado. _Eu iria me casar com o Número 7, não era?_

Edward achou graça e beijou-me, antes de dizer que me chamaria de _Número 18 _até que pudesse, finalmente, chamar-me de Sra. Cullen, na sexta-feira.

Ao nos aproximarmos de Washington, já muito longe de NY, eu não fiquei muito preocupada sobre como seria conhecer a família do Edward. É claro que devido ao extenso histórico de sogras que me odiavam, eu deveria estar receosa. Mas não estava.

A Sra. Newton havia me dito, quando nos conhecemos em um jantar na casa de Mike, que eu "castrava o seu precioso filho com a minha atitude exageradamente independente". Nós nos conhecíamos a menos de 10 minutos e eu realmente fiquei assustada com aquela análise psicológica tão contundente. Mas Mike tinha um pequeno probleminha de _ejaculação precoce_, então, eu pensei que a "mamãe ganso" apenas estava defendendo a sua cria e tentei ser simpática pelo resto da noite. O Newton me contou que estava se mudando com a mãe para a Califórnia na semana seguinte e eu não poderia estar mais feliz por ele: uma californiana bronzeada jamais o "castraria", não é?

A Sra. Black me odiou desde o primeiro momento, já que não tinha problemas com incestos e considerava que a união de Jacob e sua prima Lola seria a melhor coisa do mundo. Mas o Black estava determinado a não se render aos apelos da mãe e, assim, apresentava-me como o seu troféu em todas as oportunidades possíveis. Foi bem irônico descobrir que, no fim das contas, ele mantinha um "relacionamento debaixo dos panos" com a priminha fútil dos Hamptons.

A Sra. Lowel era uma mulher tendenciosamente hippie, que acreditava que o fato de eu trabalhar no maior centro do mercado financeiro dos Estados Unidos significava que eu tinha um pacto de sangue com as forças malignas que acabariam por destruir o equilíbrio mundial e deflagraria a Terceira Guerra Mundial.

A Sra. Button era uma ex-atriz de pouco renome, que mantinha a altivez dos tempos em que desempenhava o seu trabalho e tinha muito refinamento. Ela pareceu me adorar no início de nosso primeiro encontro, mas, quando voltei do banheiro e entrei na sala de jantar sem me anunciar antecipadamente, escutei alguns de seus comentários sobre mim e percebi que estava redondamente enganada sobre a sua simpatia, quando ela se referiu a mim como "uma selvagem sobre saltos altos" e "uma garota com cabelos _cor de mel_ horrivelmente mal tratados e sem nenhuma leveza nos gestos".

Eu não conheci a mãe de James Whitmore, mas poderia apostar que ela teria me odiado tão ferrenhamente quanto qualquer uma de minhas outras sogras se ela houvesse tido essa oportunidade.

A Sra. Crowley apenas disse, quando Tyler nos apresentou, que eu era _realmente miúda. _Aquela era a primeira vez em que eu ia à residência dos Crowley, já que durante a nossa longa amizade, o garoto era quem sempre estava em minha casa. Eu estava surpreendentemente feliz após aceitar o seu pedido de namoro (eu havia rompido com Edward, meu namorado anterior, justamente porque acreditava estar perdidamente enamorada pelo meu melhor amigo – algo típico demais quando se é uma adolescente, eu cheguei à conclusão pouco tempo depois) e achei engraçado quando ouvi aquela mulher alta e de compleição delicada se referir a mim daquela maneira pela primeira vez. Mas quando a noite acabou e ela já havia usado a palavra "miúda" e variações, como "miudinha" e "miudérrima", pelo menos 250 vezes, dizendo que eu deveria comer um pouco mais do seu purê de batatas ou do seu bife acebolado, tudo o que eu queria era sair correndo daquela casa e não comer mais nada até o café da manhã do dia seguinte – ou da semana seguinte, já que a mulher praticamente me obrigou a comer, comer e comer desesperadamente tudo o que a própria colocava em meu prato.

Eu não me lembrava muito bem de Esme Cullen, já que havíamos nos encontrado apenas duas ou três vezes enquanto o meu namoro com Edward durou. Mas, pelo que eu me rememorava, a Sra. Cullen tinha insistido que eu a chamasse apenas de "Esme" e havia me tratado com hospitalidade e gentileza. Nós havíamos conversado sobre coisas leves e simples, como a nossa paixão por Anne Rice e _O Vampiro Lestat._

Quando pousamos em Seattle, Esme e Carlisle nos esperavam ao lado do portão de desembarque, acompanhados por um homem corpulento e sorridente. Pouco tempo depois, fui apresentada ao primo de Edward, Emmet McCarty, filho de Louise, irmã de Esme. Ele era o advogado responsável pelos contratos elementares firmados entre a _Russel _e as demais empresas de grande porte que contratavam seus serviços.

Os três demonstraram toda a empolgação do mundo ao me recepcionar e, quando estacionamos em frente ao grande prédio onde Edward vivia, no centro de Seattle (onde eu passaria a viver dali em diante), Emmet, em tom jocoso, perguntou a Carlisle se eu era a "garota que destruiu o estofado do seu antigo volvo". Eu arregalei os olhos e Edward engasgou, Carlisle riu e disse que, se não tivesse certeza sobre a minha identidade, as suspeitas teriam se confirmado naquele momento. Quando Esme mandou que o marido e o sobrinho parassem de me constranger e Edward abriu a porta do carro para que eu saísse, eu me senti um pouco menos envergonhada e despedi-me educadamente de todos eles.

Enquanto Edward carregava as nossas malas (apenas duas pequenas bagagens de mão pertencentes a cada um de nós, já que ele não pretendia passar muito tempo em NY e eu precisaria voltar à Big Apple na semana seguinte, para acertar as coisas no trabalho, solicitar que uma imobiliária alugasse o meu apartamento mobiliado e, então, despachar o resto das minhas coisas para o meu novo-antigo lar no Estado de Washington), nós entramos naquele pequeno e desconfortável elevador. Foi ódio à primeira vista, eu não poderia negar. Aquela geringonça de inox, apertada como uma diminuta caixa hermeticamente projetada para causar claustrofobia, não me apeteceu desde o primeiro instante e, quando Edward me olhou e perguntou se estava tudo bem, eu questionei se não poderíamos subir pelas escadas. Ele disse que morava no décimo primeiro andar, assim, eu só chegaria ao seu apartamento na manhã seguinte e ele morreria de exaustão no meio do caminho. Eu ri e beijei-o antes que as portas de inox – depressivamente lentas e feias – se fechassem e o "elevador" começasse a subir.

Depois de deixarmos a bagagem no apartamento, fomos até o edifício que sediava o órgão administrativo do Condado de King, na Forth Avenue, no centro de Seattle. Foi impossível não gargalhar ao lado de Edward, depois que entramos em seu reluzente volvo azul petróleo, a caminho da solicitação de nossa licença de casamento.

Naquela mesma noite, depois de uma pizza de pepperoni, algumas cervejas e um pouco mais de sexo (dessa vez, sobre o tapete da sala do apartamento de Edward), eu perguntei se ele tinha notícias de sua prima, Alice.

Ele confidenciou que precisava agradecer imensamente à prima, pois ela o havia informado sobre onde eu morava, passando-lhe o meu antigo endereço no Upper East Side. Edward comentou, ainda, que Alice já não era mais a mesma garota extrovertida e preocupada com moda que havia sido durante o colegial, mencionando a última vez em que a vira, há três anos, em uma visita breve à mãe (irmã de Esme, que vivia no Wisconsin) e dizendo que ela tinha um "novo estilo desleixado" e, após concluir os estudos em Serviço Social, em uma universidade renomada em Lion, havia se engajado em uma ONG parisiense que trabalhava defendendo e lutando pela conquista de direito dos imigrantes africanos na França.

Eu me surpreendi e, simultaneamente, fui invadida por uma onda quilométrica de saudades da minha antiga, miúda (como diria a Sra. Crowley) e grande amiga, Alice Brandon.

Por isso, insisti para que ligássemos para ela, naquele momento. Se as minhas contas e os meus conhecimentos em geografia e fusos-horários não estivessem errados, deveria ser madrugada em Paris. Ainda assim, eu estava empolgada demais e decidi tentar falar com Allie, de todo modo.

Enquanto eu e Edward falávamos amenidades, comentando algumas coisas sobre o filme mais recente do Woody Allen, _Midnight in Paris, _o telefone do outro lado do Atlântico tocou algumas vezes antes de finalmente ser atendido.

- Vous pouver me menacer tout ce que vous voulez, miserérable. Mais je vais... – Alice disse, com voz arrastada, demonstrando que estava dormindo até que eu a chamasse.

- Bem, Alice, eu não estou ligando para ameaçar você. – Eu disse, pois havia entendido o que ela havia dito (alguns dos meus clientes em Wall Street insistiam em repudiar o inglês de todas as formas, assim, eu não hesitei em aprender o "idioma dos biquinhos" – que eu teimava em fazer, inclusive quando não eram necessários): "você pode me ameaçar o quanto quiser, miserável. Mas eu vou..."

_Denunciá-lo à polícia? Matá-lo? _Eu não fazia a mínima idéia, mas estava preocupada com a minha velha amiga.

- Bella? – Ela questionou visivelmente alarmada. – Céus! Há quanto tempo, mulher! O Edward, aquele meu primo com o qual você namorou durante o colegial, pediu-me o seu endereço no dia de Natal, acredita? Ele parecia desesperado para encontrar você... – Ela riu e então parou, abruptamente. – Você não teve um filho dele e escondeu a criança por esse tempo todo, não é?

- Claro que não, Allie! – Eu ri, imaginando-a franzindo o cenho ao pensar que eu e Edward estávamos envolvidos em uma trama digna de um daqueles romances água-com-açúcar que líamos quando éramos duas adolescentes cheias de hormônios e de fantasias pueris sobre encontrar o homem perfeito (um príncipe, um sheik, um cowboy ou um milionário que também fosse um príncipe, um sheik e um cowboy). – Eu queria falar com você... Faz oito anos, não é? Sinto saudades e...

- Oito, não. Quase oito! Como você está?

- Eu vou me casar com o Edward.

- Tem certeza que não tem um Edwardinho ao seu lado, neste momento? – Ela perguntou, em tom de brincadeira. Ela era exatamente a mesma garota de quem eu me lembrava.

- Oh! Sim, Allie, eu tenho certeza. Só há um Edward ao meu lado, neste momento, e ele está mandando-lhe um beijo e um "obrigado".

- Diga a ele que eu estou feliz por vocês, ok?

- Obrigada, Alice. – Eu respirei um pouco, antes de continuar. – Como você está?

- Bem. – Foi a sua resposta rápida e pouco convincente.

- Eu sei que nós não nos vemos há um tempo longo demais... E sei também que nós não temos conversado muito nos últimos tempos, mas eu fiquei preocupada com você, Alice...

- Não fique, Bella. Está tudo bem, certo?

- Você tem recebido ameaças telefônicas no meio da noite?

- Eu não acho que este seja o melhor momento para falar sobre isso, ok? – Ela disse, soando fria como um bloco de gelo.

- Ok, Allie. Você é quem sabe... Mas eu gostaria de convidá-la para o meu casamento. Eu gostaria que você fosse a minha madrinha.

- Nós não conversamos uma com a outra há oito anos, Bella. Eu não acho que eu estou apta a assumir esse papel e... – Naquele momento, ela soou como uma mulher desconhecida; e um arrepio, provocado por um mau presságio, percorreu minha espinha. – Onde será o casamento?

- Quase oito anos, Alice. – Eu falei calmamente, já sabendo que ela recusaria o meu convite. – E o casamento será em Seattle, na próxima sexta.

- Seattle? Nem pensar, Bella! – Ela exclamou, como seu eu houvesse dito algo absurdamente idiota. – E eu também não posso abandonar tudo e estar aí na sexta-feira eu...

De repente, Alice foi interrompida por alguns barulhos. Eram como pancadas potentes sobre algo sólido. Ela deu um grito curto e eu escutei alguns sons que indicavam que ela estava se movimentando.

- Meu Deus, Bella! Eles estão invadindo o meu apartamento! – O desespero em sua voz fez com que eu também fosse consumida pela agonia.

Foi quando Edward percebeu que algo não estava bem e pegou o telefone de minhas mãos.

- O que está acontecendo, Alice? – Ele perguntou, rapidamente, mas sem demonstrar qualquer vacilo ou fraqueza.

Ela respondeu em poucas palavras, pois ele estava falando de novo em menos de dois segundos.

- Escute, você deve chamar a polícia e... – Ele foi interrompido por algo dito do outro lado da linha. – Saia do apartamento, Alice. Há uma saída de emergência ou... – Ela novamente se pronunciou. – Ótimo. Você deve pegar o seu passaporte e sair de Paris imediatamente, ok? – Mais uma interrupção. – Venha para cá. Você ficará comigo e com Bella enquanto pensamos em como podemos resolver isso, ok? Ligue-me quando chegar ao aeroporto.

Quando Edward desligou, ele se assentou ao meu lado, no sofá. Eu estava trêmula e ele me abraçou.

- O que estava acontecendo, Edward?

- Eu não sei, Bella. Mas descobriremos quando Alice chegar aqui, amanhã. Ela ficará bem, acalme-se.

Um vôo Paris-Seattle durava, em média, 13 horas. Devido às diferenças de fuso-horário, Alice desembarcou no _Seattle Tacoma International _antes do horário de almoço.

Nós fomos buscá-la, acompanhados por Emmet (que também era primo de Alice).

Os cabelos dela continuavam castanho-avermelhados e curtos (como eu me lembrava) e estavam desordenados, ao redor de sua cabeça. Ela tinha olheiras escuras, abaixo dos olhos e parecia magra demais.

Eu corri em sua direção, quando a vi.

- Alice! – Abracei-a fortemente e ela resfolegou.

Depois que me afastei, Edward e Emmet também a abraçaram, assim, eu pude analisá-la minuciosamente enquanto ela estava distraída, recebendo os cumprimentos calorosos de seus primos.

Definitivamente, Alice havia mudado desde o colegial: ela vestia uma calça jeans larga demais e um suéter verde musgo _muito estranho_.

Enquanto nos dirigíamos para o carro, eu continuei olhando-a pelos cantos dos olhos.

- Bella! Eu já manifestei o quanto fico feliz por você entrar para a família, certo? – Ela disse, contida demais, mas com o seu sorriso aberto e tão bonito quanto antigamente.

- Sim, Allie. – Também sorri, mas percebi que o sorriso dela esmoreceu rápido demais, o que me preocupou um pouco mais.

A antiga Alice teria olhos brilhantes de empolgação, teria me abraçado fortemente e oferecido-me ajuda com os preparativos para o casamento. Ela teria me falado sobre o último livro que leu na primeira oportunidade e, também, sobre a última comédia romântica que assistiu no cinema.

Alice não era mais a mesma e as mudanças que haviam se operado nela não eram aquelas típicas e previsíveis mudanças, advindas do amadurecimento natural de uma mulher. Eu sabia que ela não continuaria sendo uma aficionada por moda pelo resto de seus dias, afinal, ela sempre foi muito altruísta e sempre se engajou em projetos sociais durante a nossa adolescência. Mas aquela mulher a minha frente não era simplesmente uma Alice desprovida de toda e qualquer frivolidade ou vaidade. Faltava luz em seus olhos, seus ombros estavam um pouco caídos e eu sentia, em cada pequena tomada de fôlego que ela dava que Alice estava terrivelmente _ferida. _

Eu tentei convencê-la a me acompanhar naquela tarde, quando saí para comprar o meu vestido de noiva (é claro que seria algo simples, mas eu também queria que fosse especial), porém Alice se recusou terminantemente, afirmando que estava muito cansada. Assim, enquanto Edward seguia para o seu escritório, a fim de resolver alguns problemas imediatos e já começar a providenciar a minha inserção no quadro de funcionários da _Russel Investments, _Alice se acomodou no sofá-cama (o apartamento de Edward tinha um único quarto, com uma confortável e imensa kingsize), dizendo que iria dormir e eu passeei pelas ruas do centro, caminhando e olhando vitrines.

Eu não demorei muito até que conseguisse encontrar um vestido que me apetecesse: um modelo simples, justo e tomara-que-caia verde, com brocados no busto. A sua cor fazia eu me lembrar dos olhos de Edward, assim, eu o considerei perfeito.

Como eu não precisava me preocupar com os preparativos para a recepção (Esme havia se encarregado de tudo, afinal, haveria apenas um jantar para amigos íntimos da família Cullen, na sua casa); minha mãe e Phill apenas chegariam na manhã seguinte (e hospedar-se-iam em um hotel próximo ao apartamento de Edward) e eu estava preocupada demais com Alice para conseguir não interrogá-la, corri para casa.

Depois de enfrentar o "monstro de metal" que era o elevador do edifício, entrei no apartamento e deparei-me com uma Alice cabisbaixa, inclinada sobre o parapeito da janela, olhando o horizonte.

- Allie. – Eu a chamei, baixinho, para não assustá-la com a minha presença não anunciada.

- Oi, Bella. – A sua voz estava cheia de desânimo e eu não pude me conter, indo abraçá-la.

Quando eu percebi que os seus olhos estavam úmidos, eu a abracei com um pouco mais de força e ela começou a soluçar. Foram muitos minutos até que ela voltasse a falar. Àquela altura, já estávamos assentadas no chão, sob a janela da sala.

- Você se lembra do Tom? – Ela perguntou, em um fio de voz.

- É claro que sim. – Eu respondi, com um arremedo de sorriso ao me lembrar daquele pequeno menininho. – Você tomava conta dele todas as tardes, quando a Sra. Stevenson ia ao hospital fazer a quimioterapia, não era?

- Uhum. – Ela confirmou, suspirando. – Ele mora na Flórida, agora. A mãe dele se livrou do câncer, casou-se com um homem bom. O Tom já está no colegial, acredita? Ele tem uma namorada que se chama Barbara... Foi o que ele me contou, na última carta. – O sorriso dela foi trêmulo, mas verdadeiro. – Na verdade, foi ela quem escreveu a última carta... O Tom disse que apostava que a letra dela era muito bonita e, por isso, queria que eu a lesse, ao invés de ter que ficar decodificando o braile, como em todas as cartas anteriores.

Tom era um menininho peralta, vizinho de Alice, que era portador de glaucoma congênito. Ele ficou cego antes que completasse um ano de idade. Ela sempre teve um enorme carinho por ele e, quando nós duas completamos quinze anos de idade, a Sra. Stevenson (a mãe viúva de Tom) foi diagnosticada com câncer de mama e, durante todo o tratamento, Alice se prontificou a cuidar e brincar com o garotinho, quando preciso. Eu passei muitas tardes comendo brigadeiro e rindo com a minha amiga e Tom, que só tinha cinco anos.

- Eu fico tão feliz por ele, Bella. – Alice continuou. – Ele está bem... E mais feliz do que nunca. – Ela olhou em meus olhos. – Quando eu penso em Tom, eu tenho certeza de que as coisas vão melhorar, sabe? Mas aí eu olho pra minha vida, pra quem eu sou agora e não consigo mais ter tanta certeza.

Eu começava a abrir a boca, para contra-argumentar, quando ela ergueu uma das mãos, pedindo que eu esperasse.

- Eu não consigo salvar o mundo, Bella. Eu, provavelmente, nem sequer vou conseguir _me _salvar. – Os olhos de Alice voltaram a se encher de lágrimas. – Está havendo uma onda de xenofobia em Paris. Muitos nigerianos, chineses, turcos... Enfim, muitos imigrantes vêm sendo alvo de violência nas ruas. – Ela encheu os pulmões de ar. – Eu tentei interferir. É esse o meu trabalho, aliás. Desenvolver e implementar políticas para preservar a integridade dessa minoria (que é tão grande e tão discriminada). Quando eu consegui levantar provas suficientes pra acusar um grupo de skinheads, que vinha espancando trabalhadores imigrantes e atirando-os no Rio Sena, eu não pensei duas vezes antes de denunciá-los à polícia.

- Foram eles que invadiram o seu apartamento ontem à noite?

- Eles estão presos... – Ela suspirou, demonstrando toda a sua frustração. – Mas a rede de crimes era mais complexa do que eu esperava e esse grupo de skinheads não passava da "ponta do iceberg". Eles faziam parte de uma facção de pessoas envolvidas no tráfico de drogas e no crime organizado em Paris. Os skinheads presos sabiam demais... E eles estão contando tudo à polícia, com o intuito de terem suas penas reduzidas, por colaborar com a resolução de um problema generalizado na sociedade parisiense. São os _líderes _que estão atrás de mim. Eles querem me matar e, provavelmente, farão isso tão logo eu volte pra casa...

- É claro que você não vai voltar, Alice! Meu Deus, você vai ficar aqui e...

- Eu fui covarde o bastante pra fugir ontem à noite, Bella. – Ela me interrompeu, erguendo-se de pronto. - Eu estou sendo covarde o bastante para desejar nunca mais voltar a Paris na vida. Para desejar viver, enquanto os meus colegas da ONG provavelmente correm risco de vida. Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi ligar para cada um deles, enquanto esperava o meu avião, durante a madrugada, e pedir que eles saíssem da cidade imediatamente. Mas eu não posso simplesmente abandonar tudo, Bella. Eu não posso deixar uma vida, abandonar a minha causa e, sobretudo, eu não posso ficar aqui, em Seattle, onde...

Ela parou de falar abruptamente e voltou a se assentar ao meu lado.

- Eu a admiro muito, Alice. – Eu disse, pausadamente. – Você se tornou uma mulher forte e íntegra. Quero dizer, você sempre foi tão generosa... Mas eu sinto que algo morreu, dentro de você. Você costumava contagiar a todos com a sua alegria inata, com a sua energia e o seu bom humor. Sabe do que eu tenho medo? – Toda a atenção dela estava fixa em mim, ela me escutava plenamente e eu me sentia agradecida por isso, pois sabia que era importante que ela me ouvisse e compreendesse. – Eu tenho medo de que isso aí, que sempre esteve em você e morreu por algum motivo que eu desconheço, seja o que está motivando você a morrer por nada.

- _Nada_, Isabella? – Ela voltou a se levantar, indignada.

- Escute-me, ok? – Pedi, levantando-me, também. – Eu sei que ajudar todas aquelas pessoas é uma boa causa. É uma grande causa. É importante e eu, como um ser humano que, provavelmente, não faz tudo o que está ao seu alcance para ajudar as pessoas a sua volta, agradeço a você por se empenhar em fazer um trabalho tão bonito e necessário. Mas você precisa concordar comigo, Alice. Há tantas pessoas no mundo precisando de ajuda! _Você, _inclusive, e eu realmente quero ajudá-la. Há crianças morrendo de fome na África e eu gostaria de alimentar cada uma delas; há mulheres apanhando de seus maridos, neste momento, e eu gostaria de denunciar e assegurar-me de que cada um desses monstros seja mantido encarcerado pelo resto de suas vidas; há crianças sendo abandonadas, por aí...; há pessoas sendo assaltadas; há pessoas morrendo por motivos banais; há pessoas desonestas assumindo cargos políticos importantes; e há você, mostrando toda a tristeza do mundo, em seus olhos, Alice. E você pode achar que eu estou errada, mas _você não pode salvar o mundo, enquanto você não salvar a si mesma._

As lágrimas já corriam livremente pelo rosto de Alice e ela se precipitou em minha direção, abraçando-me com força. Foi quando eu percebi que eu também estava chorando.

Mais tarde, quando Edward voltou pra casa, eu e Alice estávamos deitadas no sofá-cama, assistindo a _Uma Linda Mulher_, enquanto comíamos sorvete direto do pote. Ele se deitou entre nós duas e ficamos conversando sobre leviandades pelo resto da noite.

Alice parecia melhor, mas não totalmente curada.

No dia seguinte – a um dia do nosso casamento – eu encontrei Edward e Alice conversando entusiasmados na mesa da cozinha, enquanto tomavam o café da manhã.

- Então, você poderia assumir a coordenação do lugar e elaborar alguns bailes de caridade e outros eventos para arrecadar verbas para as crianças, também.

Os olhos de Alice brilhavam e eu percebi que Edward oferecia o cargo à frente do orfanato mantido pela _Russel, _em Seattle,a ela. Ele já havia me contado que a senhora que estava no cargo já havia lhe comunicado que iria se aposentar em breve e, com todos os problemas devido à cláusula no testamento do seu avô (que exigia a venda dos prédios que abrigava os orfanatos em Seattle e NY, inclusive), ele estava muito preocupada com a situação.

Era quinta-feira, assim, minha mãe chegou à cidade, acompanhada por seu novo namorado, Phill Dwyer. Renée parecia realmente encantada por Edward, fazendo inúmeras perguntas e elogiando-a a cada resposta.

Naquela noite, fomos todos jantar na casa dos Cullen.

Era um belo _lar_, com um grande jardim frontal, paredes brancas e iluminação agradável.

Renée e Esme estavam vivendo um inegável caso de "amizade à primeira vista" e passaram a noite inteira conversando e rindo. Phill, Carlisle e Emmet conversaram sobre carros e, depois, sobre "o preço exorbitante do barril de petróleo". Alice, Edward e eu discutimos alguns dos planos que Allie já havia elaborado para o início de sua gestão do orfanato.

Na manhã seguinte, o _grande dia_, eu não fui acordada com carícias nos joelhos e beijos de Edward por meu corpo. Uma mão pequena chacoalhava meu ombro insistentemente e, quando eu abri meus olhos, deparei-me com Alice.

Ela me explicou que Edward precisou ir ao escritório, para resolver uma pequena pendência e que disse que voltava às 11h, para nos levar para almoçar no restaurante do hotel, com minha mãe e Phill. O casamento seria às 15h, num cartório próximo, então, teríamos tempo de sobra.

Mas Alice estava com uma expressão envergonhada demais e, quando eu lhe perguntei qual era o motivo, ela disse: "nada".

Foi quando eu confirmei que, realmente, havia algo errado.

Depois de insistir um pouco, ela finalmente desatou a falar:

- Você ainda quer que eu seja a sua madrinha de casamento, Bella? – Ela perguntou, rapidamente. – Eu nem sequer ajudei você a escolher o seu vestido e... Bem, eu também não tenho nenhum vestido, aqui comigo. Quero dizer, eu nem sequer me lembro quando foi a última vez em que eu usei um vestido e, de todo modo, eu não precisava de um. Mas eu vou precisar de um vestido para o seu casamento, não é? Ou eu poderia usar uma bermuda de tweed azul marinho que eu trouxe com...

Eu ri e disse que ela poderia usar um dos vestidos que eu trouxe de NY, em minha pequena mala. Nosso manequim era o mesmo, o que foi muito bom. Ela rapidamente escolheu um modelo preto, simples e justo. Mas se recusou a aceitar, também, um de meus sapatos, dizendo convicta, "que, há alguns anos, havia prometido a si mesma que jamais colocaria saltos altos nos pés outra vez na vida!"

O casamento foi simples e formal, em uma pequena sala reservada, no Cartório Central de Seattle. Edward não desviou os seus olhos dos meus por nenhum segundo sequer, durante todo o processo. E, antes de se abaixar para assinar os papéis que oficializavam o nosso matrimônio, ele sorriu tão belamente pra mim que eu senti aquela chama que já estava acesa e quente dentro de mim, desde que eu havia o reencontrado, triplicar de tamanho e intensidade. Eu me senti plena e feliz. Eu era, a partir de então, a Sra. Cullen. Eu era a esposa de Edward. E ele era _inteiramente_ meu.

Quando saímos do cartório, meu _marido_ sugeriu que fizéssemos uma pequena pré-comemoração no _Lunchbox Laboratory._

Todos pediram milkshakes e hambúrgueres.

Emmet e Alice (que eram os nossos padrinhos de casamento) discutiam cheios de afã qual era o melhor filme da Sharon Stone: Emmet estava irredutível, dizendo que era _Instinto Selvagem _e Alice, em contrapartida, dizia que o melhor era _Sempre Amigos._

E Phill, Renée, Carlisle e Esme discutiam quais seriam boas opções para a nossa lua de mel.

Edward me olhava com olhos semicerrados; um sorriso _sexy_ em sua boca.

- Há quase 10 anos, eu e Bella costumávamos vir a essa mesma lanchonete. – Ele disse, de repente, atraindo a atenção dos demais. – Na época, eu era só um garoto... Mas a Bella...! A Bella era uma mulher. Ela sempre sabia o que pedir, antes mesmo de olhar o cardápio... Eu achava aquilo incrível, e pensava: "meu Deus, eu preciso ser mais decidido!"

Ele abaixou os olhos para as suas mãos, que estavam envolvendo a sua taça de milkshake sobre a mesa e, então, fitou-me por debaixo de seus espessos cílios.

_Foi, definitivamente, uma das cenas mais sexies que eu já havia visto na vida!_

E eu me senti incontrolavelmente excitada, naquele momento.

Ele estava do outro lado da mesa, a minha frente... E eu senti que, na verdade, era o Oceano Pacífico o que nos separava, pois, mesmo que ele estivesse ao meu lado, sobre mim, abaixo de mim, ele nunca estaria perto o bastante. Eu queria que ele estivesse grudado em mim, naquele momento. _Eu queria que ele estivesse dentro de mim._

Obviamente, eu me senti uma total depravada por estar tendo aqueles pensamentos enquanto minha mãe e meus sogros estavam no mesmo recinto.

- Eu era bem tímido. E inseguro. – Ele continuou, olhando-me sub-repticiamente (céus, céus, céus!) antes de correr a língua pelo lábio superior. – E você, Bella, era sempre tão expansiva e confiante... Eu era, simplesmente, o seu maior admirador de todos os tempos. Na verdade, eu continuo o sendo, Sra. Cullen.

Foi quando ele estendeu a mão em minha direção e segurou a minha, com força e calor.

Bem, o que eu poderia dizer? Não havia mais como negar: eu estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo meu marido.

Algumas horas mais tarde, nós fomos para a casa de Esme e Carlisle.

Eu me surpreendi ao meu deparar com, pelo menos, vinte pessoas nos esperando no salão principal.

- São amigos próximos, familiares e sócios do meu pai. – Edward sussurrou, antes de segurar-me pela cintura e começar a me apresentar a cada um dos convidados.

Alice estava assentada ao lado de sua mãe, a meiga Emily Brandon. A minha amiga parecia surpreendentemente feliz!

Emmet estava do outro lado do salão, conversando no celular com uma expressão de tédio no rosto.

Minha mãe e Phill, por sua vez, estavam conversando com um casal mais velho e elegante.

- Bem, eu devo dar os parabéns a vocês mais uma vez, não é? – Alice se aproximou depois que nós já havíamos cumprimentado todos os convidados presentes. – Eu sinceramente espero que vocês sejam muito felizes juntos. Espero que a Bella suporte você, Edward. E espero que o Edward agüente as suas excentricidades, Bella.

Ela abraçou Edward e, então, abraçou-me. De repente, eu senti o seu corpo ser tomado por uma tensão tão grande, que eu achei que ela iria fazer buracos nas minhas costas, onde as suas mãos me apertavam. Mas, felizmente, eu não fui ferida, naquele momento, pois, rapidamente, Alice me soltou e agachou-se à frente de Edward, sob a mesa principal.

- Alice? – Edward soou divertido, mas eu estava preocupada.

Quando me voltei para trás, a fim de ver o que poderia ter assustado Alice, tudo o que eu vi foi um casal que acabava de entrar pela porta principal e era recepcionado por Esme, que a seguir, indicava a mim e Edward com o dedo indicador em riste.

Edward estava se abaixando para puxar Alice quando eu o segurei pelo braço.

- Fica quieto e deixe a Alice em paz. – Eu disse, discretamente.

Ele me olhou em dúvida, mas se aquietou quando o casal finalmente se aproximou.

- Oi, Jasper! Oi, Janine! Como vão? – O homem era louro e bonito; a mulher era ruiva e muito bonita, também.

- Parabéns aos dois. – Ela disse, suavemente, abraçando-nos a seguir.

- Parabéns pelo casamento. – Jasper disse, friamente, antes de apertar a mão de Edward e, a seguir, cumprimentar-me com um distante aperto no braço.

Sem que déssemos prosseguimento à conversa, Jasper e Janine se afastaram e reuniram-se ao casal elegante, que ainda estava junto a Renée e Phill.

- Quem são eles? – Perguntei, pois já tinha as minhas suspeitas quanto à patética tentativa de Alice de se esconder.

- São Jasper Hale e Janine McAllister. Aqueles que estão conversando com sua mãe e Phill são os pais dela, Jack e Heloise. Os McAllister são a família mais rica de Seattle e têm alguns contratos com a _Russel. _Além disso, Jack era um dos melhores amigos do meu avô.

- Eu acho que Alice não queria vê-los... – Eu sussurrei.

- Os McAllister? Mas...

- Não! – Eu o interrompi. – Jasper e Janine. Precisamos ajudá-la a sair do salão antes que eles a vejam e...

- Ela já saiu. – Dessa vez, foi ele que me interrompeu. – Enquanto Jasper e Janine se juntavam a Jack e Heloise, ela foi em direção ao banheiro.

- Ok. Vou atrás dela, por um momento.

Quando entrei no corredor que me levaria ao banheiro, vi Edward se aproximando de Emmet, que continuava falando ao celular.

A porta do banheiro estava previsivelmente trancada. Eu dei algumas batidas e disse a Alice que era eu, antes que ela, finalmente, permitisse que eu entrasse, trancando a porta, de novo, a seguir.

- Eu preciso ir embora, Bella! Agora!

- Calma, Alice... – Eu tentei apaziguar seus ânimos. – Primeiro, diga-me o que aconteceu, ok?

- Não "o que", Bella. – Ela disse, batucando o chão com as solas das suas sapatilhas pretas (simples e monocromáticas). – _Quem._..

- Quem...? – Repeti, incentivando-a a falar.

- Jasper Hale aconteceu em minha vida, Bella. – Ela sussurrou, expressando a sua raiva. – Aquele bastardo! Mas não quero falar sobre isso agora, ok? Só preciso da sua ajuda para sair daqui sem que eles me vejam. E das chaves do apartamento do Edward, é claro.

- Allie... – Eu semicerrei os olhos e fitei-a compenetradamente.

- Ok, Bella. – Ela se deu por vencida. – Droga! Mas eu vou contar só a versão resumida dos fatos! Eu o conheci em um cruzeiro pela costa da Normandia, há três anos. Eu ainda morava em Lion, na época, e planejava voltar para Seattle no verão seguinte. Ele tinha uma namorada espanhola, na época. _Maria_ era o nome da garota. Nós três acabamos nos tornando amigos bem próximos, nos quinze primeiros dias de viagem. Mas, de repente, Maria estava rompendo com Jasper, porque soubemos, em alto-mar, que a empresa da família Hale, a _Hale's Ales_, havia decretado sua falência. Isso mesmo, a grande cervejaria, que se reergueu do fundo do poço, há três anos, pouco depois de falir. – Ela disse, quando viu o reconhecimento em meus olhos. – A mídia alardeou o caso como se se tratasse de um "milagre financeiro", não é? Mas tudo, basicamente, consistiu em _Jasper quebrando o meu coração _e salvando o império da família Hale.

Ela respirou fundo e eu não sabia o que fazer ou falar.

- Eu estava ao seu lado quando Maria o abandonou. Foi fácil acabar em sua cama, afinal. Nós ficamos juntos por uma semana. Ele era o homem perfeito e eu me sentia a mulher mais sortuda do mundo. Jasper não trabalhava na empresa da família, por isso não teve que voltar para Seattle imediatamente. Oh, é claro! Eu não havia mencionado essa incrível coincidência, não é? – Ela perguntou com ironia. – Pois é, Jasper morava em Seattle, o que tornava os meus planos de regressar ao meu "lar doce lar" ainda mais atraente. Mas o conto de fadas simplesmente acabou quando eu acordei um dia e ele já não estava mais em nossa cabine. - O sorriso dela era melancólico. – Eu o encontrei no convés, aos beijos com Janine McAllister, a princesinha do Condado de King que, por acaso, estava no mesmo navio.

Quando percebi que ela não me diria mais nada, eu retirei as chaves do apartamento que estavam guardadas em minha bolsa e as estendi na direção de Alice.

Depois de acompanhar Allie até a porta da cozinha, sem que fôssemos vistas, eu voltei para o salão e procurei Edward com os olhos.

Ele estava assentado em uma poltrona, ao lado de Emmet.

- Eu acho que você deveria ter mais consideração pela moça, Em. – Edward dizia, enquanto eu me sentava ao seu lado e segurava a sua mão.

- Ah, Edward... – Emmet disse com desdém, erguendo os ombros para demonstrar indiferença.

- Vocês estão falando da "deusa" loura do Emmet? – Eu perguntei, referindo-me à mulher sobre a qual o primo de Edward não deixou de falar em nenhuma das vezes em que nos encontramos, no decorrer daquela semana. – Por que você não a convidou para a recepção?

Emmet revirou os olhos antes de responder.

- Bella, Bellita... Ela é uma loura escultural e uma deusa do sexo, mas não é o tipo de mulher que você deve apresentar a sua própria família, entende?

Eu detestei a sua postura machista e chauvinista, mas, antes que eu pudesse contestar o seu ponto de vista, Edward se pronunciou:

- Você é terrível, Emmet. Eu espero que essa moça chute você, antes que você a magoe.

- Rose? Dando um chute em mim? – A gargalhada de Emmet foi gutural. – Nunca, meu chapa.

O jantar não demorou a ser servido, e tudo correu bem. Esme e Emily me perguntaram onde estava Alice, e eu desconversei, dizendo que ela havia sentido um mal estar e tinha ido para o apartamento de Edward.

Eu observei Jasper Hale durante grande parte da noite e percebi que, claramente, ele não estava apaixonado por Janine (a sua noiva). Ele era um homem frio e eu duvidei por muitos momentos de que Alice estava descrevendo o mesmo Jasper, enquanto contava como havia se envolvido com aquele jovem em um idílico cruzeiro marítimo.

Após nos despedirmos de todos, fomos para o _Four Seasons, _um dos melhores hotéis de Seattle, localizado bem perto da praia.

A suíte era imensa e a banheira de hidromassagem, tentadora. Mas Edward não permitiu que eu comentasse algo sobre isso antes de atacar meus lábios com os seus, tão logo a porta do quarto foi fechada.

Ele me despiu com adoração, preparou-me com paciência e carinho e, depois, penetrou-me com força e destreza – seguindo o ritual que havíamos praticado todos os dias, desde o _Réveillon. _

Depois disso, fomos para a banheira.

Exames de sangue, que comprovem tendências a perpetuar anomalias genéticas ou a presença de doenças sexualmente transmissíveis, não são exigidos pelo Condado de King quando se solicita a licença de casamento (diferente de alguns outros Estados norte-americanos), ainda assim, Edward e eu decidimos fazê-los. Os resultados – todos favoráveis – haviam saído no dia anterior e eu já havia começado a tomar a pílula anticoncepcional. Como o meu período fértil havia sido na semana anterior, o ginecologista com o qual eu havia me consultado tinha dito que eu não correria riscos quanto a uma gravidez indesejada, caso começasse a tomar o remédio, imediatamente.

Assim, Edward e eu já não estávamos usando preservativos desde a noite anterior.

Na banheira, Edward me assentou sobre as suas coxas e ficou pressionando a sua rígida ereção em meu sexo ritmicamente, deixando-me louca.

Ele ia e vinha, colocando um pouco mais de força entre uma vez e outra. Quase me penetrando, às vezes, mas desviando a glande antes que ela me invadisse efetivamente, acariciando o meu clitóris e deixando-me _realmente _louca.

Edward sugava o meu pescoço e beijava o meu queixo, alternadamente.

- Sabe para onde iremos, em nossa lua de mel? – Ele sussurrou em minha orelha, antes de morder o meu lóbulo.

Eu gemi, antes de afastar a sua mão que conduzia a sua ereção até aquele momento e fazer com que ele, finalmente me penetrasse.

- Bella. – Ele grunhiu em meu ouvido, gemendo alto, a seguir, quando eu me ergui e abaixei-me, rapidamente, fazendo com que um pouco da água da banheira espirrasse por todo o banheiro.

- Para onde iremos mesmo, Sr. Cullen? – Eu perguntei, antes que ele colocasse ambas as mãos em minha cintura, ajudando-me a me erguer parcialmente, apoiando-me na borda da banheira.

- Haverá neve... – Ele gemeu, penetrando-me longamente, por trás, quando eu já estava na nova posição. – E, depois, haverá sol.

Eu rebolava e, nós dois, juntos, ditávamos um ritmo acelerado e cadenciado aos nossos movimentos.

Edward, então, inclinou-se sobre meu corpo e beijou a minha nuca, pouco antes que eu alcançasse o orgasmo e ele me acompanhasse, a seguir.

Ele voltou a se assentar, encostado numa das laterais da banheira, e puxou-me de volta para o seu colo.

- A nossa lua de mel será incrível e inesquecível, Sra. Cullen. – Edward falou, em um tom de voz sedutor, antes de tomar meus lábios em um beijo afoito e _delicioso_.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<strong>

No próximo capítulo teremos a lua de mel "frioXquente" e, finalmente... o que vem depois e que o Edward já mencionou, anteriormente, em seu POV.

É isso... A próxima parte não deve demorar... E eu espero pelos comentários de vocês!

Au revoir!


End file.
